Journey to the Past
by Soul-sis
Summary: Wilbur uses the time machine to help him with his homework, and of course, he brings Lewis along with him, but Wilbur soon realizes he'll get more than good marks from this adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everybody and happy Valentine's day! This is my very first Meet the Robinsons fanfiction! Yay! Please note that the plot isn't finished yet and the so far completed plot may get a little...strange, but I like strange! Ok, so yes, I got the title a song in Anastasia, but the song has NOTHING to do with the story or plot, I just found the title worked for the plot and I suck at titles and Meet the Robinsons 2 was to cliché. Anyways, disclaimer: Everything (but the plot) belongs to Disney!**

"Ok, it's really simple once you get the hang of it." Lewis says, trying to grab Wilbur's attention.

Wilbur had come to Lewis to ask him about some math equations for an upcoming test his parent's did know about. Lewis was more than happy to help, but the lesson is taking longer than expected.

"Ok, just give me a run through. I need to pass my test." Wilbur impatiently says.

Lewis rolls his blue eyes. Wilbur had been drifting off into his own world once again. He couldn't blame him, though. Lewis's friends always said how boring math class is. Lewis, on the other hand, finds math fun.

"Remember, a2 b2 c2 . You then plug in the numbers, in this case it's 5 and 12. So then 5 to the power of 2 is 25 and 12 to the power of 2 is 144. Got it, Wilbur?" Lewis asks.

Wilbur returns from his own world. "Yeah, I got it. So then 144 to the power of 2 is 12."

"No! Wilbur, pay attention." Lewis says, pointing to the page. "Why don't you ask your dad for help? He's smarter than me."

"Ok, two reasons for not asking for help at home. Number one." Wilbur says, holding up his index finger. "Dad always goes on rants of how the name of the subject came to be and who came up with it. Number two." Wilbur holds up two fingers now. "I need to get as far away from home as I can."

"Away from home? Why?" Lewis asks. "Did you fail another test?"

"No, I got close to failing, but that's not the point. The point is, Mom's been acting really weird. I mean weirder than usual."

"How?" Lewis asks.

"She gets happy one second, then angry the next, then sad, then happy all over again! She's driving me insane! I don't know when to talk to her or anything! Even Dad is freaked out. Grandma can talk to her the best because she doesn't get angry very easily." Wilbur explains.

"I think I know why she's acting strange." Lewis says, tapping his pencil against his bottom lip.

"What? Is it curable? Please let is be curable!" Wilbur says, mostly to himself.

"Maybe it's." Lewis lowers his voice slightly. "Her time of the month."

"What?" Wilbur asks.

"You know...starts with 'P' and it goes at the end of a sentence" Lewis says.

"Starts with 'P' and at the end of a sentence...oh!" Wilbur says. "You mean..." Wilbur clears his throat.

"Yes. Some people get moodier than others." Lewis explains.

"I guess you're right, but she just seems...I dunno, different." Wilbur shrugs.

"I'm sure she's gonna be ok. In a few days, she'll be back to normal. Now, enough about your mom, time for math." Lewis says.

Wilbur rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Don't give me attitude, young man." Lewis says playfully.

"I'm tired of math." Wilbur groans.

"Ok, we'll call it a day for math. What about science?" Lewis asks, hoping Wilbur needs help with it. Lewis enjoys nothing more than some science.

"I'm really good at science, well, better than my other classes." Wilbur says, proudly.

"Just tell me what you're doing so in case you get stuck, I can help you." Lewis suggests.

"I'm doing the thing with triangles and buildings." Wilbur says. After a pause he says, "I said I was better at science than all my other classes. I never said I had the best marks in the class."

"Ok, what about geography?" Lewis asks.

Wilbur sighs and drops his head on the desk. His head hits the desk harder than expected. Lewis hears him mutter something like, "Ow, I'm ok."

"I don't want to do homework. I think I'm so bored, I'm not bored. Is that even possible?" Wilbur asks, still muttering, but no as much. Wilbur brings his head up. "I know! I'll help you with your homework! I mean, I am a grade ahead of you!"

"Wilbur, I'm going to graduate from high school soon, remember?" Lewis asks.

Wilbur looks slightly disappointed. He's mostly glad that his idea didn't work so he didn't have to do more work.

"So, how's it going with you and Franny?" Wilbur asks, deliberately changing the subject.

"Fine." Lewis says.

"That's good. How about Carl? Have you invented him yet?" Wilbur asks.

"I'm working on him. It's tricky, though." The little genius says. "You know, Wilbur, sooner or later, your family will wonder where you are. It's getting late."

Wilbur sighs, but agrees with Lewis. He's risking getting grounded if he doesn't get home soon. The sun is setting already.

Wilbur returns home just as the sun is setting. It's so beautiful to watch, but Wilbur doesn't have time to watch sunsets. He has to get inside before dark, his curfew.

Wilbur silently goes in through the front door, not making a sound. The coast is clear. That's unusual. A house with so many people isn't usually so quiet. Wilbur goes into his room and hopes to act like he was studying the whole time.

Wilbur is so close to his room when he hears a familiar voice.

"Hey, there, little buddy."

He's caught.

"Oh, uh, hey, Carl." Wilbur says, trying not to sound suspicious.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you all afternoon." Carl says.

"Oh, I was uh...studying, in my room. I had to take a bathroom break, but I'm ready to study some more." Wilbur says, hoping Carl will buy his lie. He knows it's hopeless, though. He's ready for the 'You do realize we can tell when you're lying' lecture.

"That's great, little buddy! Keep up the good work!" Carl says joyfully.

Carl leaves Wilbur stunned in the hall. No lecture, not even an angry glance!

Wilbur enters his very messy room. Part of the floor is scattered with homework assignments from three weeks ago. Most of the floor isn't visible. It amazes Franny that a room so big gets messy so easily. Clothes are scattered all around his bed. He needs to get himself a clothes hamper.

Wilbur throws his backpack and books onto his messy bed. He sits on his bed and starts to look over math again. He thinks back to what Lewis had told him, but it's all a blur. Wilbur takes his studying time and doodles on the back of his math sheets. He quickly turns his sheet over when he hears voices approaching. He can hear his mom and dad.

"Ok, so you're sure you told everyone not to tell him?" Cornelius asks.

"I told them twice. They won't say a word, no matter what. They want to surprise Wilbur too. I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Franny says.

"He'll be so excited!" Cornelius says.

Wilbur hears their footsteps going down the hall. What were they talking about? He wants to know, he has to know. He knows how to know. He'll ask Carl. Carl can't keep secrets from him.

Wilbur sneaks out of his room, on his quest to find Carl. He finds Carl in the garage.

"Hey, Carl." Wilbur says. "I heard Mom and Dad talking. They said something about a surprise that will make me excited. Do you by any chance know what it is?"

"Oh, my! Look at the time! It's getting so late! Time for bed." Carl says.

"But it's only 7:30!" Wilbur protests.

"Well, you know what they say, a good night's sleep keeps the doctor away!" Carl says.

"Ok, I understand." Wilbur says, his voice breaking. "You want to keep a secret from your best friend. I just thought best friends told each other everything, but I...I was wrong."

"Aw, come on, don't cry." Carl says.

Wilbur looks up at Carl with big sad eyes.

"Look, Franny told me the secret, but I crossed my circuits. I can't tell! This time, I will not tell for sure! This will not turn into last year's Christmas." Carl declares, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ok, don't tell me, but could you at least give me a teeny, tiny hint?" Wilbur says, making a tiny hand gesture.

"Ok, one and only one teeny, tiny hint. Promise not to ask any more questions." Carl says.

Wilbur draws an invisible line across his chest.

"You can't tell anyone I said this, got that, little buddy? Ok. Here's the big hint!" Carl says. "Ready for it? Are you sure? Are you positive? I don't know if you're ready for a hint like this."

"Come_on_ already!" Wilbur says impatiently.

"Ok." Carl sighs. "I haven't seen your mother like this for about fourteen years. There, that's the hint. No more hints for you! Now off to bed! I thought you said you had to study!" Carl says.

"For fourteen years..." Wilbur repeats, trying to make sense of the hint. He wishes Lewis was with him, he'd know what Carl meant.

Wilbur makes his way back to his room, still thinking of the hint. What happened fourteen years ago? It must have been important. There was only one problem with Carl's hint. Wilbur wasn't even born fourteen years ago! He needs someone to help complete the puzzle. Who could he ask? Not Franny or Cornelius. They'd get suspicious of his sudden questions. Uncle Art would go on a rant about a pizza delivery, Uncle Gaston would talk about a cannon of some sort. Tallulah and Laszlo would rant about how they annoy each other and Fritz and Petunia would get mad at each other again. Billie would change to subject to trains and Joe doesn't talk that much. Spike and Dimitri would talk about doorbells and Lefty can't talk. That leaves two more Robinsons to ask. Grandpa Bud and Grandma Lucille. Grandpa Bud probably lost his teeth again, and Wilbur is in no mood to go on a teeth hunt. That leaves Grandma Lucille. Grandmothers can't keep secrets from their dear grandchildren. It's almost like a law.

"Hey, Grandma." Wilbur says, finding Lucille in the living room.

"Oh, Wilbur!" Lucille says cheerfully. "I haven't seen you all afternoon. Where were you?"

"I was at...uh, a friend's house. I needed some help on my math homework." Wilbur says.

Wilbur can't stand to lie to his grandmother. It's just not right. He didn't exactly lie to her. He did go to a friend's house for math help, he just didn't say what year.

"I heard Mom and Dad talking earlier. What was it about? Would you know?" Wilbur asks hopefully.

"Of course I know, sweetie!" Lucille says, beaming at her grandson. "I was the first to know!"

"Will you tell it to me, or at least a hint?" Wilbur asks. He can practically hear her say yes.

"I'm sorry, but I promised Franny I would keep it a secret. I can't even share a hint with you. You'll know tomorrow after school. I can tell you that much." Lucille says. "Why don't you get to bed so you can wake up bright and early tomorrow."

"Ok, Grandma." Wilbur says, slightly disappointed.

Wilbur gets to his room and thinks about what the surprise could be until he falls asleep two hours later.

**Did you like it? Hope you did! The math thing didn't go so well, the squared thing didn't work for some reason, anyways and I added in a plus sign and an equal sign, but it didn't save right!!!!!...Please review, I also would like some constructive criticism for future chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again! Two chapters in one day! What a good day! Thank you very, very, very much for my lovely reviews! They made me so happy! So yes, this is chapter two and that's about it. Disclaimer: I own the plot, Tobey and Buddi and I own Seth. Everything else belongs to Disney.**

The sun's warm rays fall upon Wilbur. Wilbur buries his face under the covers for some extra darkness and hopefully some extra sleep. His alarm clock denies his want.

Wilbur turns over to hit the snooze button on his alarm clock, but he falls off of his bed in the process. He lands with a loud thud. He struggles to untangle himself from his covers.

Wilbur gets up and gets dressed. This will be a good day. It's Friday! The day when homework is neglected and staying up late is fine! It means sleeping in until noon the next day! Whoever invented Fridays was a genius!

Wilbur's Friday fantasy is stopped when he hears loud voices, almost yelling. It's Franny and Cornelius. Are they fighting? Wilbur bites his lip. He hates it when his parents get into fights, even it's over stupid things.

"You're going to be late!" Franny says almost at a yell.

"Honey, I'm not going to be late, I'm never late." Cornelius says calmly.

"Well, if you just sit here and talk, you will be late!" Franny says.

"Ok, then. I'll get to work." Cornelius says. "Love you."

Wilbur hears Cornelius's footsteps go down the hall. Franny didn't say she loved him back. Something is very wrong.

Wilbur gets dressed and quickly runs downstairs and eats quickly. He doesn't want his mom getting mad at him for being late too.

Wilbur is almost ready. He needs to run back to his room to get his backpack. As he goes down the hall, Franny stops him. He feels nervous, but she doesn't look angry. Wilbur thinks best and decides not to talk to her, but she starts the conversation.

"You're ready early." Franny says. Wilbur doesn't detect any anger in her voice.

"Yeah, I went to bed early and now I'm up early." Wilbur says, trying to walk away.

"But it's a school day." Franny says.

"Uh...yup. Nothing like going to school early." Wilbur can't believe what he just said.

"Are you feeling alright?" Franny smiles. She can't be mad.

"I'm fine, but I heard you and Dad fighting. Don't tell me it was a conversation. People don't raise their voices in conversations." Wilbur says.

"Oh, no, no, no. We weren't fighting. I was a little cross because your father was lallygagging. I don't like stress in the morning. Don't worry, everything is fine." Franny says.

"But you didn't say you loved Dad when he left." Wilbur points out.

"You're right, I didn't say it, but that doesn't mean I don't love him. I don't tell you how much I love you everyday, but I still love you." Franny says, kissing Wilbur's forehead. "You better get ready for school."

Wilbur walks to his room a little surprised. Franny got mad because Cornelius was late? Wilbur comes up with his own conclusion, he will never understand women.

Wilbur's day at school is uneventful. In the middle of math class, he remembers he should have asked Franny about the surprise. He was too busy being freaked out. He has to remember when he gets home. In English class, he tries to put together what Carl said. In fourteen years. Why tell that to someone who's thirteen! He was teasing him, no doubt.

After school, Wilbur walks home with his friends, Tobey and Seth, just like every day before. Wilbur tells them about Carl's hint and they try to piece it together.

"So, do you remember anyone telling you about something that happened fourteen years ago?" Tobey asks.

"No." Wilbur says.

"Maybe your parents got married fourteen years ago and it's their anniversary." Seth suggests.

"You idiot! Anniversaries are every year!" Tobey exclaims. "I got it! Fourteen years ago, your parents got a puppy, but it ran away, but now they have a new puppy and they're giving it to you!"

"Nah, Mom says Buster and Tiny are enough animals. I don't blame her. It's hard cleaning up after a t-rex." Wilbur says.

Tobey and Seth nod in agreement and continue walking home.

When Wilbur gets home, everything is noisy. People are shouting things to others across the room. This is what home should sound like. He just can't figure out why everybody is in the front room.

"You're such a lucky boy!" Aunt Billie smiles.

"I'm so excited for you!" Uncle Gaston says, patting Wilbur's back.

"Ok, for what?" Wilbur asks.

"Haven't your parents told you yet?" Uncle Art asks, in shock.

"Uh, no, no they haven't." Wilbur says. "What is all this about?"

He turns to see Franny and Cornelius looking more happy than usual.

"Wilbur, here's the big secret." Cornelius says.

"You're going to be a big brother!" Franny says joyfully.

"What!" Wilbur exclaims.

"Aww, look at him! He's in shock because he's so happy!" Lucille comments.

"So, Wilbur, what do you think?" Franny asks, holding her hands in front of her chest.

"Gah!" Is the only thing he can get out.

The only thing Wilbur can think of are the horror stories his friends had told him about siblings so many times. Sharing everything, getting blamed and worst of all, no attention.

This can't be possible! It can't! It's only a dream, a harmless dream. Wilbur tells himself he'll awake to a beautiful morning. He realizes his dream is reality.

**Now all of you know the surprise! Surprise! Are you surprised? I lost the meaning of surprise...anyways, please review and I thank you again for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They made me so happy and they made me want to write more! Ok, so just a heads up, the plot is almost finished, but not completely so the next update may take longer than I would like it to. So yeah, just thought I would tell you. Anyways, disclaimer: I own the plot, and that's about it. Everything else belongs to Disney, and I kind of got a line from The Road to El Dorado, so I guess one line belongs to Dreamworks.  
**

The dining room is filled with thousands of questions waiting for Franny to answer. Everyone is so excited, everyone but Wilbur. Wilbur keeps his eyes down at his dinner, suddenly not feeling as hungry as he did before.

"So Franny, is it going to be a boy or a girl?" Gaston asks.

"We can't tell yet, and we don't want to know. It'll be a surprise!" Franny says excitedly.

"Have you picked out names yet?" Laszlo asks.

"Andrea if it's a girl, Daniel if it's a boy." Cornelius says.

"When is the baby due?" Tallulah asks.

"Seven months." Franny answers.

"I'm so excited for the baby! Aren't you, Joe?" Billie asks.

Joe nods in reply.

Wilbur somehow feels worse than he did before. No one has taken note that he's not talking. They're all so excited for the baby. That's how life will be for now on. The baby this, the baby that! Franny and Cornelius didn't even ask if Wilbur wanted to be a brother! It just came out of nowhere! He could have said how he felt, but no. Wilbur Robinson's opinion doesn't matter anymore!

"Wilbur, sweetie, are you feeling alright?" Franny says, putting her hand on Wilbur's arm and smiling. "You haven't touched your dinner yet."

If it's anytime to tell Franny how he feels, now would be it. Wilbur sighs and glances up to his mom. He can't bring himself to tell her. She's so happy and so is the rest of the family. He has to lie.

"Oh, I'm just a bit tired. We have an assignment coming up soon and I was just thinking of that."

"What's the assignment on?" Cornelius asks, eagerly. "I'm sure the whole family would love to help you with it."

Everybody nods at Cornelius's suggestion.

"I want to try to do this one on my own, thanks." Wilbur says.

"Ok, then, but if you need some help, feel free to ask us." Cornelius says, smiling.

"Mom, can I be excused? I want to work on my homework." Wilbur says.

Franny gives Cornelius a puzzled glance, but turns back and says, "Of course you can."

Wilbur gets up and goes to his room. He lies down on his bed and stares up at the ceiling. He wishes time could stop so he could get his head around what just happened. Wilbur Robinson, a big brother. It doesn't sound right. It can't be right. That name doesn't suit him and it never will. If only he could pause time. If only he could prevent this whole mess from happening. He sits up. He _can_ go back in time to prevent this whole mess from happening!

Wilbur puts a pencil behind his ear, hoping if he gets caught out of his room, it'll look like he's been working. Wilbur gets out of his room and goes into the garage. Perfect! The time machine is right in front of him!

"Hey, little buddy. How's the homework coming?"

Wilbur flinches and turns around.

"Hey, Carl! I'm taking a break, you know, stretching my legs." Wilbur says.

"Uh-huh. Out of the whole house, you chose to stretch your legs in the garage." Carl says, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yup, you know, I feel at home in this room." Wilbur says, turning around.

"You know what, I think I know why you feel at home in this room. It is part of your home! Why are you here? Up to no good that I'll get blamed for, no doubt." Carl says, annoyed.

"No Carl!" Wilbur says, waving his hands.

"I'd hate to disrupt your stretching, but I don't feel comfortable with you in here." Carl says, pushing Wilbur towards the door.

Wilbur turns around and stops Carl. "Promise not to tell?"

"I always keep your secrets, little buddy." Carl promises.

"I want to use the time machine." Wilbur starts.

"See, I knew this would happen! You'll put a tare in the space-time continuum and then you won't exist again and with you gone, who'll get blamed? Not Lefty!" Carl exclaims.

"Silly, silly robot, you're over exaggerating again." Wilbur smiles.

"I am not over exaggerating! I exaggerate the right amount, but why do you want the time machine?" Carl asks. "You're not going to visit little Lewis again, are you? Don't tell me you have already."

"Look, Carl, I'm not using the time machine to go see Lewis. I want to go back two months to stop my mom from getting pregnant." Wilbur says, looking around to make sure Franny isn't near.

"Wilbur, you can't do that. It would effect the future and I'd have to tell Franny." Carl says, crossing his arms.

Wilbur sighs. "I know how much trouble it would cause, but..."

"If you know how bad it will be, then why are you planning on doing it?" Carl asks, softly.

Wilbur looks up at Carl, genuinely upset. Carl knows he's not faking it just to get the time machine like so many times before.

"I...I just don't want to be a brother. I mean, no one asked me. No one said, 'Hey, Wilbur, do you want to be a brother?', it's just that...they could have asked." Wilbur says, looking down.

"Maybe no one expected the baby and maybe it came to a surprise to everybody." Carl shrugs.

Wilbur had never thought of that. It could be possible, but that still doesn't change anything.

"Can I at least go and visit Lewis? I need a friend to talk to." Wilbur says.

"You need a friend to talk to _or_ you want to talk Lewis into making you an only child?" Carl asks.

Wilbur gives a weak smile and a slight nod. Carl knows Wilbur better than himself.

"Go on." Carl says, patting Wilbur's back. He goes into a whisper. "I'll cover for you."

Wilbur's smile grows and he hops into a time machine.

"I hope the space-time continuum doesn't mess up." Carl says to himself, then he gasps. "Gotta knock on wood!"

**That's the end of the third chapter!** **I hoped you liked it, and please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone and happy first family day or president's day. Thank you for the reviews! They help me so much with writing! Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing else!**

Lewis erases a mistake for Carl's design. He sighs in frustration and throws his pencil on the desk. Carl is _way_ to complicated for Lewis to make! How did he ever make him in the first place? Lewis wants to take a break, but he reminds himself to keep moving forward and failure leads to knowledge and success. He grabs his pencil and begins the wiring of Carl again.

"Lewis?" Lucille, Lewis's new mother asks, her voice coming from the bottom of the staircases to his lab.

"Yeah, Mom?" Lewis asks. He can't help but smile. He has a mom and dad, the family he always wanted.

"You have a visitor." Lucille continues.

It's probably Franny, she always visits Lewis. They talk about singing frogs and inventions. Franny always gets him excited for the future, knowing who he'll marry.

"You're not to busy for him, are you?" Lucille asks.

"Nope, I like visitors." Lewis calls back.

"Go on up." Lucille says, in a quieter voice.

Lewis hears footsteps coming up the staircases. The footsteps are fast, whoever is visiting him is in a rush. Lewis turns to the top of the staircase to see who's visiting him. He drops his pencil when he sees who it is. He gets up from his chair and walks forward, adjusting his glasses, making sure what he sees is real.

"Hey, Dad." Wilbur says, trying to smile.

"Wilbur, what are you doing here?" Lewis asks, happy to see him, but upset for using the time machine.

"Don't worry. I have permission for the time machine, well, I asked Carl, but he said yes." Wilbur says. "Look, there's a reason why I'm here, ok?"

Lewis folds his arms across his chest, but nods, allowing Wilbur to carry on.

Wilbur sighs, looks down, then back up at Lewis. "M...uh, Mom's pregnant."

Lewis doesn't look upset anymore. He looks like a kid at Christmas. His mouth turns into a wide smile, grinning from ear to ear. He's too stunned to talk. Instead of talking, he tightly hugs Wilbur. Wilbur gives a weak hug back.

"This is so...wow...can you believe it?" Lewis exclaims.

"No, not really, no." Wilbur says, attempting to share Lewis's happiness.

"Wil, what's wrong? You're gonna be a brother." Lewis says, waving his hand across Wilbur's face.

"I know!" Wilbur snaps. "Sorry. I'm just not into the whole 'big brother' thing."

"How come? This is such a good, happy thing!" Lewis exclaims.

"You should have seen the family at dinner. It was all the baby this, the baby that! No one cared about me. No one noticed me. I'll be babysitting when the baby comes. He'll take all my free time away from my friends." Wilbur says.

"Well, the baby is a new thing. I'm sure everyone was just excited and I'm also sure that the rest of the family would want to babysit too, and the baby could be a girl." Lewis says, putting his hand on Wilbur's shoulder.

"A girl!" Wilbur exclaims.

"Not so loud! My parents will hear you!" Lewis says, putting his hand over Wilbur's mouth.

Wilbur pulls Lewis's hand away from his mouth. "Ok, I have a plan. Make me an only child."

"But think of it, I get two kids!" Lewis exclaims.

"But think of this, I'll be ignored for the rest of my life! This isn't good, no good at all! We're going back in time!" Wilbur exclaims.

"Wilbur, if you do feel ignored when the baby is born, you can just come and visit me." Lewis says.

"So you'll ground me in the future?" Wilbur asks.

"Well, technically, I'm not your dad, yet. I'm your best friend." Lewis smiles. "Let's get your mind off of your baby brother or sister. Any homework?"

"A math test coming up and an ancient civilization project. My project takes place in sunny Mexico." Wilbur says, wanting to be in sunny Mexico, away from problems.

"The ancient Mayans?" Lewis asks.

"Yup!" Wilbur says.

"Great, I don't know too much about Mayans, but the computer has Internet." Lewis says, motioning to a fairly old computer.

"Lewis, why would I use the Internet when we have a time machine?" Wilbur asks.

"No." Lewis says stubbornly.

"I didn't say anything." Wilbur whines.

"I know where this is going." Lewis says.

"It'll be an adventure and quality father son time." Wilbur says.

"No." Lewis says.

Wilbur rolls his eyes. "I didn't want it to come to this." Wilbur grabs Lewis's arm and manages to drag him to the time machine...somehow...and throws him in.

"No, Wilbur, we can't! Our parents will be worried about us!" Lewis objects.

Wilbur doesn't respond, instead he starts up the time machine. They fly upwards, past the clouds and into the clear blue sky, they go higher until beams of colour circle them. The beams overlap the time machine and there they are, in the past.

**Hey! Did you like it? Hope you did and yes, I don't know how Wilbur managed to get Lewis into the time machine, but he did, and that's what matters! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I updated the very next day from my last one! Yay me! I kinda promised myself I would post a new chapter if I had the chapter after completed...that didn't work out. Ok, so it is about here where the plot goes fuzzy. Oh yes, thank you for the reviews! Disclaimer: I own the plot and the girl whose name is not mentioned in this chapter.**

Wilbur lands the time machine, but of course turns it invisible first. He hops out of the time machine and is struck by the heat from the sun. The lights almost blinds him and the humidity is almost killing him. Lewis jumps out next and gets the same effects.

"Ok, we ask some questions, then go home. Ten minutes tops." Wilbur promises.

"Ok." Lewis shrugs.

"We just need to find somebody, it can't be that hard." Wilbur says, glancing at Lewis as he walks forward.

Suddenly, a force shoves him backwards. He falls and looks ahead of him. He sees a girl, about his age on the ground. They both get up.

The girl looks at Wilbur, then up at Lewis, then back at Wilbur again. She looks like a young child afraid of the dark. She takes a step backwards and looks angry than scared.

"Out of my way." The girl says, pushing Wilbur aside.

Lewis and Wilbur exchange glances. She can speak English?

"W-wait! Come back!" Wilbur exclaims.

The girl turns around and her long black hair trails over her shoulder. She walks over to Wilbur, looking annoyed.

"I am on a very important mission!" The girl says, annoyed.

"So are we!" Wilbur smiles.

"We are?" Lewis asks quietly.

Wilbur looks over his shoulder to Lewis. "Yes." He turns back to face the girl. "Wilbur and Lewis Robinson of the TCTF. Time Continuum Task Force."

Lewis rolls his eyes. The whole 'time cop' act didn't work last time, and now Wilbur expects it to happen again.

"Well, that is nice, really, but I have my mission, and you have yours. Bye-bye." The girl says, turning and leaving.

"Our mission is to help you." Lewis says. Lewis pauses. Did Lewis Robinson just lie?

The girl looks confused, then confident.

"Perfect." She smiles. "Come with me."

**Ok, hope you enjoyed it! I'm looking stuff up on Mayan culture on Google, but it's not helping very much. The next chapters may be incorrect, so if anyone is very familiar with Mayan culture, or Mayan anything, just PM me and tell me. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! I haven't updated for a few days! I know! That's so terrible! Thank you, doodlegirll for helping me get the idea for this chapter and thank you, NobleBrokenBeauty for telling me stuff about the Mayans! Thanks for the reviews from everybody! They really keep me writing! Disclaimer: I own Chamer and Acan and the plot, nothing else. Everything else belongs to Disney!**

"My name is Chamer and I am the daughter of the chief in Xcaret. I was kidnapped as a child and now I need to get back. You will help me by escorting me to Xcaret." The girl explains, running around stone temples and dodging people in the process. Wilbur and Lewis try to keep up.

"Why are we going so fast?" Wilbur asks, almost running into a woman.

"No...reason, Wilbur." Chamer mutters.

"Then why run?" Wilbur asks, stopping. Lewis runs into his back.

"I will explain later. This is not the time." Chamer says, turning to face Wilbur and Lewis. She turns back and begins to run again.

"I haven't ran this fast since Coach got obsessed with speed drills!" Lewis mutters to Wilbur, but mostly to himself.

Chamer runs into someone and falls backwards onto Wilbur, who falls onto Lewis, creating a domino effect. Chamer gets up in fear that her and Wilbur's weight is crushing poor Lewis. Chamer looks up at who she ran in to. It's a very tall, very muscular man.

"Uh, why did you stop?" Wilbur asks, rubbing his head. His head hit Chamer's as she fell.

"What a good, truthful girl." The man smiles down at Wilbur and Lewis.

"Run." Chamer whispers over her shoulder to Wilbur and Lewis. They don't pick up on it.

"The gods will be pleased." The man says, staring down at Chamer.

"Uh no, no they will not. The stars are not aligned. No good." Chamer says. She looks over her shoulder to see if Wilbur and Lewis had made a run for it. They of course, hadn't.

"No, the High Priest told everyone that this will be the day." The man says.

"Acan, we do not have the time." Chamer says, sounding more serious.

"They have all eternity. Come with me boys, your sacrifices await." Acan says.

Chamer looks at the boys, then at Acan. She runs away from them as fast as her legs can carry her.

Wilbur and Lewis exchange glances. Sacrifice? They're too young to die!

"S-sacrif-fice?" Lewis stutters.

Acan goes up to Wilbur and Lewis and grabs them by their arms. He pulls them up so they can stand.

"Yes, sacrifice. An honor!" Acan says, pushing them so they'll walk forward.

"How to you um...sacrifice?" Wilbur asks, his voice straining.

"You know, the usual, slit throats." Acan says calmly.

Wilbur and Lewis grab their throats in unison at the thought of getting their throats slit.

"Having your hearts cut out in Chichén Itza." Acan goes on.

Wilbur and Lewis grab their chest. Hearts cut out, and probably while they're alive.

"You will be sacrificed to Xibalba." Acan says.

"What's Xibalba?" Lewis asks Wilbur.

"Oh, just some water. You can swim, right? We're gonna be fine if it's Xiblaba...Xibalba." Wilbur says.

Acan takes the boys to a ledge. Below the ledge is a large whirlpool, probably with sharp rocks at the bottom.

"Gonna be fine?" Lewis asks Wilbur.

"Well, it _is_ water." Wilbur says in his defense.

"Who first?" Acan asks.

Wilbur and Lewis exchange glances. Then, they realize a bunch of people have gathered to watch the sacrifice. Amongst the crowd is Chamer.

"I'll go first." Lewis volunteers to Wilbur.

"No! Why?" Wilbur asks.

"Think of it. When I...die, you'll stop existing. Killing me will kill both of us." Lewis says.

"Y-you'd do that for me, making me not exist so I won't die?" Wilbur asks.

Lewis gives a slight nod.

"You're my son. I'd die for you." Lewis gives a weak smile.

"We are waiting! The gods have all eternity, but we only have our lifetime!" Acan says impatiently.

"I'll go-" Lewis says, but gets cut off.

"You can't sacrifice us!" Wilbur exclaims.

"And why not?" Acan says, getting more and more annoyed.

"Two reasons. One." Wilbur holds his index finger in front of Acan's face. "We're special agents Wilbur and Lewis Robinson. You can't kill agents! Reason number two." Wilbur holds two fingers in front of Acan's face. "We are from...the future!"

Acan laughs at Wilbur's reasons.

"Impossible! Now, stop stalling!" Acan exclaims.

"I-it's true." Lewis says, lying again. It kind of feels good to lie.

"Yes, we are from the years 2008 and 2038! Fear us, if you dare!" Wilbur exclaims.

"Wilbur, don't go too far on this." Lewis whispers to Wilbur.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what I'm doing." Wilbur whispers back. "We are almighty and powerful! It should be you who should be sacrificed!" Wilbur points at Acan.

"You've gone too far." Lewis mutters to himself. It's too late to try to stop Wilbur now.

"How dare you!" Acan exclaims.

"It is true! They are from the future!" Everyone turns to see Chamer. "You know what, Acan, I was right. The stars are not aligned anyway. I spoke to the High Priest himself."

"What about the sacrifices?" Acan asks.

"Let me handle them. I will take them to the High Priest and he will take care of them until the stars get aligned." Chamer promises, pulling Lewis away from the edge.

"Very well. Take them." Acan says.

"All right, Acan, let the sacrifice begin." A man says, standing beside Acan.

"Who's that?" Lewis asks.

"The High Priest." Chamer mutters.

"What do we do now?" Wilbur asks.

"Run!" Chamer exclaims.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour mes amis! It's supposed to say 'Hello my friends!' but knowing me, it must say something different...Anyways, here is the one...the only...CHAPTER 7! I know, it's insanely short. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention in the author's note in chapter 6, the year is 2008/2038 and it's early February. I think you kind of figured out the year in chapter 6 and the month just works out nicely, so yeah. Disclaimer: I own the plot and Chamer, although she's not in the chapter. Everything else belongs to Disney! Enjoy!**

Franny knocks on Wilbur's bedroom door. She wants to talk to him about last night. He wasn't himself when he heard that she was pregnant and she wants to make sure he's alright.

Franny knocks on the door again. She never got an answer, and again, she doesn't get an answer.

Franny goes into Wilbur's room and to his bed. The covers are pulled over the pillows. Franny figures Wilbur's just sleeping in because it's Saturday or he doesn't want to talk to Franny right now.

"Wilbur." Franny says.

She gets no response.

"I made pancakes." Franny says. She's surprised when she doesn't get a response. Wilbur always bolts out of bed when Franny tells him she made pancakes.

"This is about the baby, isn't it?" Again, no response. "Wilbur, I...we thought you'd be happy, the rest of the family was. I haven't seen the family that happy since you were born. I thought you'd be happy too. I'm sorry, I should have told you the second I knew I was pregnant." No response. "Wilbur, I'm sorry, what do you want me to do?" Again, no response. "Speak to me!" Franny says, getting annoyed. She rips off the covers to reveal a few pillows. The first thing that comes into her mind is that Wilbur has run away.

Franny runs around the house, searching for anyone. Whenever she comes across someone, she asks the same question. "Have you seen Wilbur?" She always get the same response. No.

Franny comes across Cornelius getting ready for work as always. Franny wraps her arms around Cornelius, and starts crying. Cornelius is surprised at what just happened, but he gently holds her.

"Franny, what it is?" Cornelius asks gently.

"Wilbur...ran...away." Franny says in between sobs.

"Oh, Franny, no, he didn't. He's sleeping over at Seth's." Cornelius says.

Franny stops crying. "He is?"

"Yes. He asked me. I guess I forgot to tell you, sorry." Cornelius says.

Franny lets go of Cornelius feeling silly for overreacting.

"I think the baby is making you a_ bit_ emotional." Cornelius says.

Franny smiles and nods in agreement.

"I have to go to work now. Bye, love you." Cornelius says, kissing Franny on the cheek.

"Love you too." Franny whispers.

Cornelius looks over his shoulder at Franny as he leaves. He promised Wilbur he wouldn't ground him, and he intends to keep his promise.

**I hoped you liked it! So I figured Cornelius went on the same adventure Lewis and Wilbur are on, because of the space-time continuum and how everything works. I didn't do a part with Lewis's parents, because I figured they think Lewis is just in his lab, working on some new invention. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everybody! I finally updated! Sorry for the wait, I've had lots and lots of writer's block and still do...Thank you for the reviews! Disclaimer: See disclaimer of previous chapters. Enjoy!!!**

Lewis wakes up on the ground beside Wilbur. He looks around. He sees a lush jungle behind him and dirt path a little ways in front of him. He hears the sound of a river. Where is he? He wonders why Wilbur is here and who is the girl sleeping beside Wilbur?

Then, it all comes back to Lewis. He feels more relaxed, but realizes he has to get home. His parents must be getting worried! What about Wilbur's parents? They'd suspect that he's done something with the time machine! He has to wake up Wilbur, get Wilbur to ask Chamer some questions and get home before they get punished.

"Wilbur!" Lewis whispers, shaking Wilbur. He doesn't understand why he's whispering. He wants Wilbur to wake up after all. "Wilbur!"

"Mmm...I don't wanna go to...school. 10 more minuts..." Wilbur mutters, gently pushing Lewis away.

"Wilbur! Get up now! We don't have time for this!" Lewis says. "It's Saturday! No school!" Wilbur doesn't move. "Get up!"

There's no use now. One Wilbur has his mind set on sleeping, nothing can wake him.

Lewis reaches over Wilbur and taps Chamer on the shoulder. She immediately gets up. Her right hand goes into a fist and her right arm is back, ready to attack. Lewis jumps back. Chamer looks at her right arm and smiles. "Sorry. Reflexes."

"We have to wake up Wilbur." Lewis says.

Chamer looks to her left. Wilbur is still asleep.

"Wow, I thought he would never get to sleep." Chamer says. She tries shaking Wilbur's shoulder. He's either awake, but ignoring her, thinking it's a school day or he's actually asleep.

Chamer looks puzzled at the sleeper. Lewis smiles, getting an idea.

"Water. There's a river over there. If we get some cold water on him, he'd wake up!" Lewis exclaims.

"Hmm, no. That is not very nice. The cold water would not be good for him." Chamer shakes her head. "That is cruel."

Chamer gets up and walks around Wilbur as is she's examining him for a dog show. When she gets to his legs, she kicks his right shin. Wilbur gets up.

"Ah, shin!" Wilbur exclaims, holding his hurt leg. He glares at Chamer. "What was that for?!"

"Good morning to you too." Chamer smiles.

"I didn't ask for a wake up call." Wilbur retorts.

"You needed one." Chamer says.

"Gee, thanks." Wilbur mutters, angered by his rude wake up call.

"Wilbur, do you have some questions for Chamer?" Lewis whispers.

"I_don't_ want to talk to her." Wilbur mutters, still angered by his wake up call.

"You're on your way to getting grounded. You know we're not supposed to be here, we almost got sacrificed and you _are_ going to ask Chamer the questions for your project so we can go home." Lewis says.

Wilbur sighs. "Fine." He turns to Chamer. "Cham, I have some question for you, ok?"

"Call me 'Cham' again and I will hurt you and there is no time for questions!" Chamer exclaims. "We need to eat then go to Xcaret!" Chamer picks up some sort of fruit and throws it at Wilbur. It hits him in the face. She does the same to Lewis, but he catches his.

"What is it?" Lewis asks, examining the fruit.

"How do we know if it's not poison?" Wilbur asks. "She may be a double agent, trying to kill us!"

"You are helping me get to Xcaret. Why would I kill you?" Chamer asks.

"You seem to know the exact route to get to Xcaret. Why do you need us?" Wilbur asks.

"I need agents to protect me from other people. Think of it, when I get to Xcaret and claim to be the chief's daughter, some people might think I am an impostor. They would sacrifice me, but if I had two agents to help me, I would have nothing to fear." Chamer pouts. "I guess I will go and get sacrificed now."

"We'll help you." Wilbur says.

Lewis gives Wilbur an angry stare.

"Promise?" Chamer asks.

"Yup. We'll be here for you until you get to Xcaret!" Wilbur says.

"Thank you!" Chamer exclaims, hugging Wilbur.

Wilbur looks like he's about to melt in Chamer's arms.

"Well, agents, eat up. It will be a full day!" Chamer says, letting go of Wilbur.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all! I have updated twice in the same day! Whoo! This is officially the biggest story I have ever made in the history of fanfiction!!! Disclaimer: I still own Chamer and the plot and that won't change. **

**P.S Thanks for the reviews!**

**P.P.S Enjoy! **

"I am going to ground you until you get married." Lewis whispers to Wilbur behind Chamer.

"Look, Dad, it'll all work out. You'll see. The same thing must have happened to a future version of you, and everything turned out fine." Wilbur says.

"I don't care." Lewis says through clenched teeth.

"But Dad, it's an adventure! You, me, the middle of Mexico." Wilbur says.

"I don't care if we are in the middle of Asia! We _have_ to get home before our parents find out! Cornelius will ground you and I don't know what my parents will do. I've never gotten in trouble!" Lewis panics.

"Your parents are Bud and Lucille. Can you honestly picturing them grounding you?" Wilbur asks. "And what's the worst they can do? Make you play outside for a week?"

Lewis's glare doesn't soften. "We _are_ getting home and I _don't_ care if you need to ask some questions. You can use books or the Internet."

"We told her we'd help her. What do we do now? Leave? And besides, this may effect the future. Who knows what might go wrong if we don't help. I'm staying here, and you can't leave without me." Wilbur says stubbornly.

"Then I will drag you to the time machine and get you home and get you grounded!" Lewis exclaims.

Chamer turns around, walking backwards. "Is there a problem?"

"No." Wilbur says quickly.

"Yes, Chamer, there is. You see, I don't know how we can get you to Xcaret." Lewis says.

"W-what? You mean you cannot bring me home?" Chamer pouts. "All my life, I have wanted a place to call home, a family. I thought I would get help, the help that I have waited for since...since I was kidnapped. I guess I am going on my own."

"What I mean is, we don't know how to get you back to Xcaret, but we will find a way to!" Lewis smiles.

Chamer looks a lot happier. "Oh, thank you, Lewis."

"Yup, looks like we're rescuing the damsel in distress." Wilbur says.

Chamer stops, almost causing Wilbur and Lewis to run into her again.

"I may be a damsel, but I am _not_ in distress." Chamer warns. She turns around, but trips over herself in the process. Chamer gets up, dusts herself off and walks forward again.

"So, what about dragging me to the time machine?" Wilbur grins.

"Ok, ok. So I couldn't say it." Lewis says, not wanting to admit it.

"I know. You just can't say no to her. I don't know what it is, though. I think it's the way her eyes catch the sun at the most wonderful angle. It's just something about her I can't say no to." Wilbur says. Lewis smiles. "What?"

"What what?" Lewis asks.

"That look! That 'Dad' look. You just gave me the 'Dad' look!" Wilbur says, pointing accusingly at Lewis.

"The 'Dad' look?" Lewis questions.

"Like if I mess up an invention or get a bad mark...which almost never happens by the way, Dad always gives me that- that 'Dad' look!" Wilbur exclaims.

"What is the 'Dad' look?" Lewis asks.

"When he wants me to tell him something I'm keeping from him. He gives me the 'Dad' look. What do you want me to tell you? Wilbur Robinson does_not_ keep secrets from his friends." Wilbur puts his hand on his chest.

"It's just a theory, but I think you _like_ Chamer." Lewis smiles.

"No. I do not like Chamer in any way. She hates me. She kicked me this morning and my leg still hurts and she threw fruit in my face! Who could like her!" Wilbur exclaims.

"I'd keep it down. Chamer can hear us." Lewis whispers.

"Maybe I would not have kicked you if you had stopped talking about the future! Then, you call me a damsel in distress! Do I look helpless to you? Is it because I am a girl? Do you think I can not take care of myself? I can tell you this, Wilbur, I have been on the streets since I was four years old. I never begged a day in my life! I fended for myself and I think that is more than you have ever done!" Chamer exclaims, not turning around.

Wilbur bites on his bottom lip and gives a cold stare to Lewis. He got him talking.

"Chamer." Wilbur has no idea what to say.

"What?!" Chamer exclaims.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just mad because I got up too early. I'm sorry." Wilbur says, searching for the right words.

"You are not sorry. You know what? I bet I can find Xcaret by myself! I do not need you! Come on, Lewis, we will go to Xcaret so Wilbur can go to his future." Chamer says, turning to grab Lewis by the wrist.

"No, Chamer." Lewis says, taking her hand off of his wrist. "We can't leave Wilbur behind."

"Fine, he may come, but I will not speak to him and when we get to Xcaret, he will not be a noble." Chamer says.

"Fine." Wilbur says. He doesn't bother telling her they can't stay in Xcaret. That would only make her more angry.

They keep walking in silence until they get to a village. The village is filled with life. People running around, getting water from the river, people talking and children playing.

"Is this Xcaret?" Wilbur asks, taking all the village in.

"No, we still have to pass this village, then walk alone, then the next village is Xcaret." Chamer explains. So much for not talking.

They pass people working and getting on with their lives. Lewis wants Wilbur to go up to them and ask them the questions so they can leave sooner. Chamer doesn't seem into the idea of having questions being asks.

They walk in between two stone walls on a diagonal slant, both facing opposite directions. At the top of the slant, there is a hoop.

"Old fashion basketball?" Wilbur mutters to himself.

"I think it's called tokapok." Lewis says.

"Pokatok." Chamer corrects.

"How do you play?" Wilbur asks.

"You hit a ball though the hoop. You cannot use your hands." Chamer says. "Do you want to give it a try?"

"Sounds like soccer." Lewis says.

"We'll play!" Wilbur exclaims.

Chamer walks over to a bin filled with red balls the size of soccer balls. She walks back to Wilbur and Lewis.

"We will play the game for fun, not a real game." Chamer instructs.

"We can handle a real game!" Wilbur exclaims.

"In the real game, the losers get sacrificed and I am sure you want to get sacrificed again." Chamer says.

"We'll play for fun!" Wilbur exclaims.

"Good. I will play both of you because you do not know how." Chamer says. She places the ball in the middle of the court. She motions behind her. "This is my side." She points to the other side. "And that is your side. Ready, set go!"

Everybody bolts for the ball. Chamer gets there first and kicks it. The ball goes up and moves towards Wilbur. Wilbur charges at the ball and hits it with his hip. He cries out in pain. The ball weighs eight pounds!

Chamer smiles and tries not to laugh. She rounds up the ball and kicks it. It goes straight for Lewis who kicks it with all his strength. The ball goes flying up and goes through Chamer's hoop.

Wilbur and Lewis hi-five each other and dance around. The ball goes flying towards them, almost hitting Wilbur in the face.

"In the real game, the players do not dance." Chamer says.

"I thought we weren't playing a real game." Wilbur points out.

Chamer smiles, but then gets the ball that ricocheted off of the wall. Wilbur kicks the ball away from Chamer and passes it to Lewis who is half way up the wall. He kicks it higher. The ball touches the hoop, but starts to roll down. Wilbur runs up the wall and slides, hitting the ball with his elbow. The ball goes through the hoop.

"You are better than I thought!" Chamer exclaims, kicking the ball towards the other hoop. With a single hit from her hip, the ball sails through the hoop.

"Show off." Wilbur mutters.

Lewis kicks the ball and Wilbur elbows it. It goes into the hoop.

"Chamer...when does the game...end?" Wilbur asks, out of breath an hour later.

"In real games, the game ends when the shadow hits that line." Chamer explains, pointing to the shadow not anywhere near the line.

"Can we...end it now?" Wilbur asks.

"Sure. Good game!" Chamer exclaims, slapping Wilbur on the back.

Wilbur moans in pain. Everything hurts, even his hair hurts! His elbows are scraped up and his pants have holes in them from where his knees had hit the stone. He'll have many bruises tomorrow. Lewis doesn't look any better. Chamer will never admit it, but she's in pain as well. She would also never admit that she was afraid of losing to Wilbur and Lewis a few times in the game. She claims to not know who won the game, pretending she lost count after the first half hour, but she knows Wilbur and Lewis beat her.

"Come on, boys. We still have a long day ahead of us." Chamer sighs.

"Aw, can't we go to sleep?" Wilbur asks.

"It is not even midday!" Chamer says.

"Can we take a nap?"

"No."

"A rest?"

"No!"

"What happened to not talking to me?"

"I am not talking to you anymore!"

"You just talked to me!"

"I am still not talking to you!"

"You just talked to me again!"

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**After much delay from writer's block, I give you the next chapter! Thanks, by the way to everyone who reviewed! I give you all air hugs! Oh, yes, this chapter was partly inspired from Ember411's review, so thanks! Disclaimer: I still own Chamer and the plot.**

**P.S. the chapter is back in 2038.**

"Gaston, I need to ask you something, or tell you something, no, both!" Cornelius says, talking quickly.

Gaston looks up from his cannon and takes a few seconds to register what Cornelius had just said.

"Ok, what do you need to ask or tell me?" Gaston asks.

"Ok, I know where Wilbur is and where's Franny?" Cornelius asks.

"Wilbur is over at Seth's. Everyone knows that, and Franny, I think, is in the music room. She's been acting strange all day. Must be mood swings." Gaston says.

"How is she being strange?" Cornelius asks.

"She's not talking very much and she's been keeping to herself." Gaston says.

"Crap." Cornelius mutters. He talks to Gaston again. "She gets this way when I know something she doesn't. She must have called Seth's mom to check on Wilbur, but Wilbur isn't really there!"

"What? Where is Wilbur? Tell me!" Gaston orders.

"He's in Mexico in the year 900." Cornelius says almost at a whisper.

"What? Why?" Gaston asks.

"He had an ancient civilization project with the Mayans so, he took Lewis there." Cornelius mutters.

"Go get him back! If Franny ever finds out that we know Wilbur is in Mexico, she'll kill us, and she knows karate." Gaston exclaims.

"I can't get him back." Cornelius says.

"Why not? You have the second time machine, don't you?" Gaston asks.

"Yes, I do, but a future version of Wilbur took me to Mexico. I know what's supposed to happen next. Don't worry. Wilbur will come home in one piece." Cornelius promises.

"Aren't you upset? Your only son is in Mexico! Are you going to punish him? He should know better than to run away! It scares the whole family especially Franny." Gaston says.

"I can't. I promised him I wouldn't and I intend to keep that promise." Cornelius says. Gaston nods. He's kept secrets with his siblings before and knows how hard it is not to tell. "You can't tell Franny. Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise. Did you go on any more adventures with Wilbur after you came home from Mexico? Just so I know in the future." Gaston says.

"No. That was it." Cornelius says.

Suddenly, they hear footsteps coming their way. It's Franny.

"Run. I'll cover for you." Gaston says.

Cornelius bolts to his lab. Gaston turns to face Franny.

"Hey, Gaston." Franny says happily.

"Hi, Franny." Gaston says, not making eye contact.

"Now, Gaston, I have a very important question for you, ok?" Franny says, sounding almost too happy.

"Ok, shoot." Gaston says.

"Where is Wilbur?" Franny asks.

"Over at...Tobey's." Gaston says, looking everywhere but at Franny.

"Gaston, I know Wilbur is not with his friends. I've already called his friends' parents. I thought siblings never kept secrets from each other." Franny says, suddenly sounding angry. "Does Cornelius know where he went?"

"Uh, no. Why would Cornelius know? That's just...that's just silly. No! Cornelius? No!" Gaston says, looking towards the ground.

"Gaston, you're lying and you know it. Tell me where my son is now." Franny says.

Gaston goes through his choices. Either tell Franny where Wilbur is or make up a lie. He wants to tell a lie, but he's never told a lie to Franny. He's lied to his parents and teachers, but never to Franny. Where does Wilbur like to go in his free time? To the past and disrupt the space-time continuum, but he can't say that! 

"Cornelius doesn't know, but Carl knows." Gaston says. He figures that Carl was the first to know and Carl always keeps Wilbur's secrets, well, usually.

"Thanks, Gaston, I knew I could count on you." Franny says, heading away to find Carl.

**Yes, the chapter is very short. Please don't hurt me, but you can review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Look, everybody, I updated! Whoo! Thanks for all of your reviews! I give all of you air-hugs! I don't feel like writing a disclaimer right now. Enjoy!**

Wilbur, Lewis and Chamer are walking into what looks like to be the middle of nowhere. They only have a dirt path to follow. If they go off of the path, they probably won't get to Xcaret and they probably won't survive.

No one is talking to anyone. The heat is getting to everyone and they're still sore from pokatok. The silence is almost killing Wilbur. He knows that if he starts talking, he and Chamer will probably fight some more. They've been arguing a lot lately. Wilbur decides to give talking a try.

"So, what's up?" Wilbur asks.

"Nothing." Lewis mutters.

"Glad to hear it!" Wilbur smiles.

No one smiles back. He gets two cold stares.

"Tough crowd." Wilbur mutters to himself.

"Uh, guys, is it just me, or is it getting colder?" Lewis asks.

Now that Lewis had mentioned it, it isn't as hot as it was. Gray clouds block the sun and blue sky.

"A storm?" Wilbur whimpers. He clears his throat. "I mean, a storm."

Lewis can't help but smile. Wilbur always has to act fearless.

"Just some rain." Chamer mutters.

"A bad storm?" Wilbur asks, looking around, as if waiting for something to jump out at him.

"I said just some rain. It will rain, stop, rain, stop then everything will be blue again." Chamer says, not sounding _that_ reassuring.

"By rain, do you mean a storm with thunder and lightning, or just some rain?" Wilbur asks, gripping Lewis's arm.

"I do not know, now do I?" Chamer asks. She glances over at Lewis's arm. Wilbur is still holding onto him. She smiles. "Are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

Wilbur lets go go Lewis's arm. "No! Where'd you get that idea!"

"No reason." Chamer smiles.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning races across the sky, followed by a low rumble of thunder.

Wilbur whines and holds onto Lewis's arm again.

Heavy drops of rain fall upon everyone. The cold water cools everyone down.

"Well, if we want to get to Xcaret, we better keep walking." Lewis says, trying to take a step forward, but Wilbur doesn't move. Lewis peels of Wilbur's hand.

"We should go off into the jungle a bit." Chamer motions to the jungle behind her. "Just to keep dry. We cannot get sick, now, can we?"

Chamer leads them to a small forested area. They can still see the path. They sit under a few large leafs. It's not much, but it keeps them dry.

A bolt of lightning shoots across the sky like fireworks, quickly followed by a rumble of thunder that vibrates the ground.

Chamer and Wilbur look around nervously. They're both afraid of thunderstorms. Lewis smiles and enjoys the thunderstorm. They've never scared Lewis before. He always finds them amazing to see how powerful they are. The beauty of lightning and the strength of thunder. Lewis always watches thunderstorms in his lab with his parents.

"So you're both not afraid of thunderstorms, right?" Lewis asks.

"Scared? No!" Chamer exclaims.

"I am _not_ afraid of some stupid thunder and lightning." Wilbur says.

"What he said." Chamer says.

Lewis smiles. Well, at least they're agreeing.

At that moment, a fork of lightning stretches across the sky, illuminating everyone. It feels like the thunder if shaking everyone. Wilbur and Chamer whimper and hold each other. Lewis's smile grows. Wilbur and Chamer realize what they're doing. Their faces turn red and they slowly let go of each other. More lightning shoots through the sky, and they hold each other again. This time, they don't let go.

"Guess Wilbur could like her." Lewis mutters to himself, still smiling.

**There you have it, chapter 11! I'm having some writer's block with chapter 12, but I am slowly, but surely writing it! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I finally updated! Yay me! Ok, sorry about the wait, but I have bad writer's block which is never fun. Thank you for your reviews! They make me happy! Disclaimer: If I owned Disney, I wouldn't have time to write fanfictions. I thought of a semi-new disclaimer. Aren't I clever? Yes, I am ranting. Ok, the yellow flower thing is a take on from Shrek with the blue flower and red thorns. I'm done ranting now. Enjoy! Ranting, that's a funny word. Ok, I'm seriously done now. **

Wilbur awakes to a beautiful morning. Everything is green and has that lovely smell of after-rain. Wilbur finds it hard to believe he's actually in Mexico. It looks like a painting. Wilbur takes in a deep breath and stretches as he lays down. He feels different. Relaxed, happy, every good emotion he can think of, but why? Why is today so special? He turns his head and sees Chamer, sleeping so peacefully.

_Love. I'm in love with the most beautiful girl in the world._ Wilbur thinks to himself, then he almost slaps himself. _Love? No way! I can't be in love with Chamer? She's way older than me, I'm too young to be in love and long-distant relationships seldomly work out! This can't be possible, yet it is. I can't be in love, but I am. What is wrong with me!_

As Wilbur is having his little mind argument, Lewis wakes up. He sits up and stretches. He turns to see Wilbur already awake. He gives Wilbur a weird stare. It takes a few minutes for Wilbur to realize Lewis is staring at him.

"What?" Wilbur asks.

"Y-you love Chamer?" Lewis asks, almost wishing this were a dream.

"You have physic powers!" Wilbur exclaims, but covers his mouth, trying not to wake Chamer.

"No." Lewis says, searching for words.

"Father son telepathy." Wilbur says, motioning to his head.

"I heard you talking." Lewis says.

Wilbur pauses. Did his mind conversation turn into a talking conversation.

"Ok, yes, it's true, alright? I love Chamer." Wilbur says, glancing down at Chamer.

"What? No!" Lewis exclaims.

"Shh! You'll wake Chamer." Wilbur says.

"You can't love Chamer! As your father, I forbid it!" Lewis says in an angry whisper.

"What? Are you jealous or something? Don't even think about it! You have Franny to love and remember my existence relies on you and Franny." Wilbur says, pointing accusingly at Lewis.

"I don't love her, and you can't love her. Think about how messed up the space-time continuum will be!" Lewis exclaims.

"So that's what it's all about? Some theory about some space and time and a continuum? Continuum isn't even a word!" Wilbur exclaims back.

"Ok, Wilbur, I know you think you love Chamer, but you don't. It's just a crush." Lewis points out. "Ok, hypothetically speaking, you love Chamer. What would we do? You stay here or bring Chamer back to the future?"

"We wouldn't bring her to the future, I'd stay here." Wilbur says.

"Here, in the year 900? No technology, no friends, no family. What would Cornelius and Franny do?" Lewis asks.

"I don't care. I'd do anything just to be with her. Don't you get it?" Wilbur says.

"Wilbur, you're not in love with her. I think you just have a crush on her. You can't fall in love in a few days. That's only in Disney movies." Lewis says.

"Easy for you to say! You know you'll marry Franny. I don't know who I'll love. It could be Chamer as far as we know!" Wilbur exclaims.

"I _know_ it isn't Chamer!" Lewis exclaims back.

"Good morning!" Chamer wakes up smiling.

"Buenos dias." Wilbur says.

"Huh?" Chamer tilts her head sideways. The Spanish haven't turned Maya into Mexico yet.

"He means 'good morning'." Lewis says.

"Guess what, Lewis, I can speak for myself." Wilbur glares at Lewis.

"Am I in the middle of a fight, because I will go back to sleep if you do not want me here." Chamer says.

"No, it's fine." Wilbur says. "Let's go to Xcaret."

Wilbur stands up, and helps Chamer up, leaving Lewis behind.

"Why are you two mad at each other?" Chamer whispers to Wilbur.

"Sometimes, Lewis acts like my dad. I'm glad he's not really my dad." Wilbur says, loudly so Lewis can hear.

Wilbur pauses. That was harsh, harsher than he wanted it to come out. Yes, Wilbur is mad at Lewis, but Lewis has a point.

"Lewis, I-" Wilbur says, turning around to face Wilbur.

"No, you're right. It's a good think I'm not your dad!" Lewis pushes Wilbur aside and starts walking down the path. "Come on, let's get to Xcaret!"

"Uh, Lewis, you are walking the wrong way." Chamer says.

Lewis turns around to go the right way to Xcaret. Lewis's pace is fast for someone who woke up. He wants to keep in the lead so no one can look at him. His eyes are filled with tears. Wilbur's words shot into him, like long needles. Lewis was so excited for his future. He'd marry Franny and Wilbur would be his son, but what's the point of having a son if he doesn't want him as a dad. He hears Chamer talking to Wilbur and is surprised at the conversation.

"Ah, oh no, Wilbur, a snake bit me!" Chamer says, sounding like a bad actor.

"What do we do?" Wilbur immediately goes into a panic.

"Get me a yellow flower, got it?" Chamer asks.

Wilbur nods and runs to find a flower. Chamer walks over to Lewis.

"I need to talk to you." Chamer says, biting her lip.

"Did a snake bite you?" Lewis asks.

"I needed Wilbur to leave." Chamer says.

"Why?"

"He cannot know. I heard him talking this morning. He said he loved me. I need to tell you something. Promise not to tell until I say so?" Chamer asks.

Lewis just nods.

"I...I am a spy."

**Ok, who saw that coming? I know I didn't! Well, I did, but still. So yes, that is my pathetic attempt of a cliffhanger. Please review! I'm having some writer's block still, so if you have any ideas you'd like me to put in, just tell me in a review or PM and I'll try to add it in. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I updated again! How wonderful! Thank you to those who reviewed! Disclaimer: Guess what I don't own! Enjoy!**

"What?" Lewis asks, trying to find words.

"I am a spy. I am not the daughter of the chief. It was a lie. Me and my partner were going to say you and Wilbur were spies, so then the chief will trust us, but I cannot do it now." Chamer says. She looks as if she's about to cry.

"I don't know what to say." Lewis pauses. "What do we tell Wilbur?"

"I do not know. I am sorry, Lewis, I am so, so sorry." Chamer says, putting her face in her hands.

"What are you going to do now?" Lewis asks.

"You mean, you are not mad at me?" Chamer asks.

"No, you lied, but you're not going through with it. I'm more worried about you. What will you do?" Lewis asks, pulling Chamer's hands away from her face.

"I will go to Xcaret and hide there. I am not wanted there." Chamer says, turning her head so she can't look Lewis in the eyes.

"You're wanted?" Lewis exclaims.

"I said I was sorry." Chamer mutters.

"When will you go?" Lewis asks.

"Tonight. You will tell Wilbur, right?" Chamer asks.

Lewis nods.

* * *

That evening, Wilbur, Lewis and Chamer go a bit into the jungle, as they did the night before. Wilbur falls asleep quickly and Lewis and Chamer stay up a bit longer just to make sure that Wilbur really is asleep.

"Ready to go?" Lewis whispers.

Chamer nods, then hugs Lewis tightly.

"I will miss you, Lewis." Chamer says.

Lewis hugs her back. "I'll miss you, too."

Chamer turns to face Wilbur. She kisses him on the cheek.

"I will never forget you." She whispers.

Chamer gets up. She waves goodbye to Lewis and runs down the path to Xcaret, leaving her friends behind.

**Ok, that was insanely short, I know. I'm having on and off writer's block. I'm making these chapters shorter because it's more cliffhanger-y and it's a lot easier to write. I just figured out how to insert the bar-thing! Please review!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14, everybody! Ok, I know the chapters are pretty short, but I'm trying to make them longer. Thank you to everybody who reviewed! Disclaimer: I own nothing (except for Chamer and the plot). Enjoy!**

Wilbur awakes to a quiet morning. He turns to face Lewis, already awake. He looks like he just murdered a group of people in one day.

"Where's Chamer?" Wilbur asks.

"She left." Lewis says, getting up and going down the path, heading back to where they came from.

"Left?" Wilbur runs to Lewis's side. "What do you mean left?"

"Wilbur, Chamer was a spy. She left before things got out of hand. It's for the best." Lewis says.

"Best for you, maybe." Wilbur says. "You still don't get it. I love her. I may be thirteen and I may be a kid, but I know when I love someone."

"That's just it! You're still a kid! It's just a crush, Wilbur." Lewis says.

Lewis wants to kick himself. He's being too hard on Wilbur. He's already mad at him as it is.

"I'm sorry, Wilbur, it's only a crush." Lewis says, more gently.

"You're wrong, Lewis. You know so much about science and inventing and how things work, but you just don't get love." Wilbur says.

"We have to go now. We can talk on the way back home. It'll take a few days to get home. If we run, we can get to the first village by the end of the day." Lewis says, taking a fast step forward. He turns when Wilbur doesn't follow. Lewis rolls his eyes. Great, Wilbur has an idea. He starts to walk back to Wilbur, then gets surprised at what Wilbur says.

"No, go on. Go home." Wilbur says, shooing Lewis away. "You can go."

"What about you? You have to get home!" Lewis says, pointing back to the way they came.

"I will go home, I promise." Wilbur says, raising his right hand.

"What are you talking about? It's heat stroke, isn't it?" Lewis asks.

"No, Lewis, I'm fine." Wilbur smiles. "You know in movies, two people fall in love, but the girl get in trouble, so the guy does these crazy things to get her back, but nothing works?"

"Yes, but what does this have to do with anything?" Lewis asks.

"Well, I know what to do now." Wilbur says, running the other way. He's heading for Xcaret.

"What are your going? What are you doing?" Lewis calls to Wilbur.

"Getting the girl!" Wilbur calls over his shoulder.

"I hope I live to regret this." Lewis mutters to himself. He starts to run after Wilbur. "Hey, Wilbur, wait up!"

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, guys, I updated again! Ok, in this chapter takes place in 2038. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Disclaimer: I own Chamer and the plot. I used a few lines from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, which I don't own and line from Potter Puppet Pals, which I don't own as well. Enjoy!**

Bud puts his hands on his hips in frustration. His teeth are gone again! Third time this week! He picks up the shovel and begins digging again.

"They'll be in the last place I look, that's for sure!" Bud mutters to himself.

"Bud! There you are!" Franny says, trotting over to Bud's side.

"Franny! Just the gal I wanted to see! Can ya help me find my teeth?" Bud asks, pointing to his toothless smile.

"Sure." Franny says. "Have you seen Art anywhere recently?"

"Yup! Just a few minutes ago, too!" Bud says.

"Really, where is he? I know he knows something I don't know." Franny says.

"He just left! A pizza delivery to Pluto. Don't know why, though. It's not a planet." Bud says.

"Great, thanks, Bud. I'll look for your teeth." Franny promises. She runs off, back inside.

Franny had tried to get information from Gaston about Wilbur's whereabouts, but he always changed the subject. He probably told Art by now. She goes through her mental checklist. Cornelius, Gaston and possibly Art know where Wilbur is. Soon, everyone will know. Everyone might know right now! Franny can't but feel paranoid about this.

Franny goes to the music room. Frankie and the frogs are taking a rest from practicing.

"Hey, Franny, found Wilbur yet?" Frankie asks.

Franny has told the frogs about her problem. She knows frogs can't do much, but it's nice to have someone who'll listen to her, instead of running off.

"No, not yet. If anyone comes in here, will you ask them?" Franny asks, going on her knees to be closer to Frankie's height.

"Sure thing, Franny." Frankie says.

"Oh, and Frankie, can I ask you one more little favour?" Franny asks.

"You name it." Frankie says.

"Give me Bud's teeth." Franny hold out her hand. Frankie sighs, then pulls the dentures from his mouth.

Franny goes back outside with the dentures to give to Bud. At that moment, a spaceship flies over the house, landing gracefully on the grass. Art leaps out of the spaceship, but then looks horrified when he spots his little sister.

"Here, Bud." Franny tosses the teeth to Bud, who catch them in his mouth, like a dog and a ball.

Franny quickly walks over to Art, looking irritated.

"Hey, Franny, is that new eyeliner?" Art asks.

"You know something I don't know, but I want to know!" Franny exclaims.

"Uh, no I don't." Art nervously says.

"Oh, but you do. You can't lie to you baby sister, now can you?" Franny asks, sounding very evil.

"Ask Carl!" Art cries, bolting for the house.

Franny storms into the garage. Carl is there, looking around nervously. He squeals when he sees Franny looking like an angered lion.

"Hey, Franny...how's your...day?" Carl asks, his voice going into a little squeal.

"Thanks for asking, Carl. My day is ok. I woke up with a bit of morning sickness, but I'm better now." Franny says, smiling sweetly.

"That's...that's great to hear." Carl says, trying not to act scared.

"Yeah, but ever notice things have been really quiet over the last few days?" Franny asks.

"Well, I think people want to keep quiet so you can rest." Carl says, sounding less nervous.

"Maybe, but, I was thinking of something else. Ever notice we're missing a family member?" Franny asks, suddenly sounding angry.

"Well, the baby isn't born yet, so that doesn't really count as a missing family member." Carl says, backing away.

"No, I'm talking about my son. You know, black hair, brown eyes. Seen him lately?" Franny asks, sounding like a villain from a movie.

"Uh, no. I think he's over at his friend's house." Carl says.

"Carl, do you ever watch those nature shows with the bears?" Franny asks.

"Oh, yes. I like the bears, uh, why are you asking?" Carl asks.

"Have you ever seen what a mother bear would do to protect her cubs?" Franny asks, taking an intimidating step forward. Her fingers tense, like claws.

"I know nothing!" Carl exclaims, running towards the travel tube.

Carl meets up with Cornelius, Gaston and Art.

"How did it go?" Cornelius asks.

"Not so good. She knows I know!" Carl cries.

"You did your best, Carl." Gaston says, putting his hand on Carl's back. "Where's Franny?"

Franny comes out of the garage, in search of anyone who knows, which by now, has to be everybody.

"Why won't anybody tell me where my son is!" Franny cries to the heavens.

"Oh, Wilbur? He took Lewis to Mexico." Bud says, walking by.

Franny turns and sees Cornelius trying to make a run for it.

"Oh, you are _so_ sleeping on the couch tonight." Franny growls.

Then, Franny bolts after her fleeing husband.

**Thank you for reading! The whole mother bear scene was for Buddi. She's been begging me to add in the scene, so I finally did for her! I've been waiting to use the sleeping on the couch part for months! I finally got to use it! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, here's chapter 16! I would have posted it earlier, but I had a project that I had to finish, but it's done now! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since the last chapter. Please enjoy!**

The sun is high above the land, showing that it's midday. Everyone in Xcaret is busy with their lives, working, talking, laughing and playing. A group of children are playing in a cool stream, pouring water onto themselves.

Wilbur doesn't have time to look around and enjoy everything. He has to find Chamer before she gets caught, or killed.

"See her yet?" Wilbur asks Lewis.

"No." Lewis looks at every girl he can find. They all look the same!

Wilbur goes up to a woman washing dirty clothes in the stream. "Hi, have you seen a girl about my height? She has long black hair and brown eyes."

"Please be more specific." The woman says, going back to her clothes.

"I don't know much more. She's really pretty and I love her!" Wilbur exclaims.

"What is her name? Perhaps I know her." The woman says, softening towards Wilbur.

"Chamer." Wilbur says. "I don't know her last na-"

"Oh." The woman says, shaking her head. "I suggest you find a new girl."

"What? Why? What's wrong with her? Where is she?" Wilbur exclaims.

"She was a spy, you know. Got caught by guards. She admitted she was a spy. Her partner ran away. There is no hope for her. You know what happens to spies, right?" The woman asks.

"No." Wilbur says, grabbing the woman's arm. "Tell me!"

The woman brushes Wilbur away from her. "She probably has until tomorrow to live."

Wilbur shakes his head. This can't be happening! This can't be true!

"Where is she?" Wilbur asks.

"I do not know, now leave me alone!" The woman snaps, getting annoyed with Wilbur.

At that moment, a group of people move to the same place. They push Wilbur out of their way.

"Where are they going?" Wilbur asks.

"Her death sentence must be early." The woman says.

Wilbur finds Lewis in the crowd, then grabs him by the wrist. Together, they push through the crowd. They run past everyone, the groups of people. Then, they see what everyone came for. Chamer is there, her arms tied behind her back with rope. A man is standing near her, a guard probably, with a spear. Chamer looks around, nervously, trying to get of this, but she can't. She's in too far as it is. She spots Wilbur and Lewis and gives a weak smile, then motions for them to leave.

"What are you staring at?" The guard asks.

"Nothing." Chamer says, coldly.

"We have to save her, Lewis." Wilbur says.

"How? We'll get killed too!" Lewis exclaims.

"So that's just it. We give up now?" Wilbur throws his arms up. "Did you give up when the Memory Scanner didn't work?"

"Yes, then you dragged me...you're not dragging me." Lewis says, giving Wilbur a cold glare.

Wilbur grabs Lewis's wrist again and drags him out of the crowd.

"This young woman was a spy!" The guard exclaims, grabbing everyone's attention. "You will be punished for this. Good luck in the afterlife."

The guard holds the spear up to Chamer's chest. Chamer closes her eyes, hoping for all of this to be over.

"Halt, guard!"

Everyone turns to see Wilbur and Lewis at his side. Chamer's lips go into a relieved smile.

"We are from the future!" Wilbur exclaims.

Lewis puts his head in his hands. Not this, again!

"Yes, we have been sent to come here to tell you not to harm Chamer!" Wilbur says, raising his voice so everyone can hear him.

Everyone starts to mutter to each other. Lewis hears people saying, "This is a lie!" and "Wow, sent from the future! They're so brave!"

"You dare to fool me?" The guard asks.

"I dare not!" Wilbur says. "Now, put the spear down and release the girl!"

"Prove to me that you are from the future." The guard says.

Wilbur turns to Lewis. "Ok, slight problem."

"No proof?" Lewis asks.

"Yeah. Do you have a cellphone or an mp3 player?" Wilbur asks.

"No." Lewis says. "The time machine is back in the first village."

"We are done talking in the futuristic language of the future." Wilbur announces. "And we have one thing to say."

Wilbur points to the sky. "Look, a distraction!"

"Is it shiny?" A voice is heard out of the crowd as everyone turns. Wilbur grabs Chamer and they make a run for it. As Chamer is running, Lewis unties her wrists. The guard and a few others follow them.

"Wilbur, you could have been killed! But, you saved me." Chamer smiles.

"Ok, what now? We can't outrun anyone!" Lewis exclaims.

"Yes, and it will take days to get back." Chamer says. Her eyes brighten up. "I know a short cut!"

"Wait, you _knew_ a short cut and you _didn't _tell us?" Lewis asks.

"I would have, but I forgot." Chamer says in her defense.

"Great, but how do we lose everyone?" Wilbur asks.

"The short cut will." Chamer says, not sounding worried.

"How?" Wilbur and Lewis ask in unison.

"Well, it is kind of an old bridge that is partly broken. Only insane people would dare to cross it." Chamer explains.

"And let me guess, we're the insane ones?" Lewis asks.

"Yes, you are very smart." Chamer smiles.

Chamer takes a sharp left turn, away from the path. No one follows them. She keeps going until they come to an old bridge. It looks more like some wood tied with rope and rope at the side, to hold onto than a bridge. A small rodent would be lucky to cross this bridge alive. Below the bridge is mist. There's probably water running under it, but no one wants to find out.

"So, who goes first?" Chamer asks.

Wilbur and Lewis exchange glances. None of them want to go first. Wilbur doesn't want to go, if it would impress Chamer.

"I will go first then." Chamer says, taking a step on to the bridge. The wood creaks under her weight. She holds on to the rope at the sides of the bridge for support.

Lewis follows. He holds his breath as the wood creaks, like an old boat. He looks down, only to see a gray mist. He looks forward, but he still doesn't feel comforted.

Lastly, is Wilbur. He steps on the wood and it almost instantly breaks. He leaps to the next piece of wood just in time. Lewis gives Wilbur a worried look and for once, Wilbur doesn't give Lewis a relaxed expression. For once, he looks worried.

"Chamer, how safe is this?" Wilbur asks.

"I do not know." Chamer admits, taking a slow, careful step.

Soon, they're almost three quarters across the way. They feel somewhat more relaxed, now knowing that they're going to be safe soon. Each step brings them closer and closer. They soon forget to watch out of near broken pieces of wood. Lewis should have made sure the wood he was about to step on was able to support him. He should have put a bit of weight on it to see if it would break, as well as holding onto the rope beside him for support. He should have done those things, but he didn't.

The wood breaks under Lewis, letting him fall through the bridge into nothing, but Wilbur dives onto his stomach and grabs Lewis in mid fall. Wilbur looks down, but only sees mist.

"Don't let go." Wilbur slowly says.

"I don't think I'll let go any time soon." Lewis says.

Chamer turns around, seeing is she can assist in any help.

"Lewis! Lewis, you're slipping!" Wilbur exclaims. "Grab onto my hand with your other one."

Lewis doesn't move because of fear. He should hold on to Wilbur's hand with both of his hands, then let go with one hand, but he can't move his arms. He can barely speak.

"Lewis, switch hands. I can't let go!" Wilbur says. "Our hands are too sweaty. Change hands."

Wilbur tries to sound calm, but he can't. There's nothing calming about thing.

"Lewis, switch hands, then we can help you up." Chamer calmly says. "If you switch hands, you will be safe."

"She's right. Think of hard, safe land. You want that, right?" Wilbur asks. Lewis doesn't move. "Lewis, you're slipping! Switch hands!"

"I-I can't." Lewis says, almost at a whisper.

"Switch hands!" Wilbur exclaims.

"I can't." Lewis says.

"Yes, you can. You always say you can't make an invention, but you do. You always do. You can switch hands. Hurry!" Wilbur exclaims.

Lewis's hand slowly goes down Wilbur's hand. Now, only sweaty fingers support Lewis. Wilbur is in pain from trying to hold onto Lewis with just fingers.

"Switch hands." Wilbur says, tears forming in his eyes. He doesn't want anyone to see him cry, but it's hard not to. His best friend and dad is holding on with four fingers and an almost useless thumb. If anyone asks, he'll just say he has watery eyes from the pain.

"I can't." Lewis says.

"Do it, or you'll fall!" Wilbur says, sounding angry. He can't help it now. Fear and pain are overpowering him now.

A second hand is now holding on to Wilbur's. Relief goes over Wilbur like a wave. He's switching hands! He feels a less sweaty hand on his. Wilbur starts to slowly pull Lewis up to safety. Chamer can almost grab his arm to help him up, but Lewis starts to slip again.

"Switch hands again!" Wilbur says.

Wilbur and Lewis are fingertip to fingertip, hardly holding onto each other.

Then, nothing is holding them.

"Lewis!" Wilbur cries, reaching out for his friend. Lewis tries to grab him, but he's falling too quickly.

Lewis falls into the mist, then disappears.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Ok, this was supposed to be the second last chapter, but it's not. I kind of need help with the next chapters, I have an idea of what will happen next, but I don't know for sure, so any ideas will greatly be appreciated! Please review!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's chapter 17! It was supposed to be 2 chapters, but I was like whatever, so now it's one. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!**

Lewis screams, not knowing why. It won't help. He's been falling for what felt like five hours, but it was probably less then a minute. All around Lewis is mist. He can't see anything, but gray. He doesn't know if water will break his fall, or sharp rocks.

Suddenly, he feels something cold on his feet. Water. He falls into a river. The waves keep him under and he tries to surface to get some air. He gets smashed against rock after rock. He starts to fall in and out of consciousness.

"Stay awake." Lewis tells himself.

Lewis surfaces, getting some air, but a wave goes over his head, making him inhale the water. He tries to cough up the water, but all around him is water. He doesn't know if this will lead to a waterfall or not. He doesn't know if he'll ever stop. He doesn't know if he'll ever be able to see his family again.

He snaps himself from those horrible thoughts. He has to live. Wilbur depends on it. Lewis tries to grab hold of a rock, but he just gets his arm painfully pulled back as he slips by it. A strong wave pushes Lewis onto a rock, but another wave tries to pull him more downstream. His right leg gets bent. He yells out in pain, but no one can hear him. The pain is almost unbearable.

"Stay awake." Lewis says, trying to motivate himself. "Stay awake for Wilbur, Franny and my family."

A wave pulls Lewis away from the rock, then underwater, farther and farther. He hits the pebbly bottom. He looks up to gray. He tries to swim upward. He's almost there. He reaches his hand out, as if trying to grab something. His hand reaches out of the water. He feels the cool air on his hand. He's so close to air. Before his head can go out of the water, everything turns darker. Things start to look black and white, then, darkness overcomes him.

* * *

Wilbur lunges to where the plank of wood is missing. He tries do dive after Lewis, but Chamer has a firm grip on his belt.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Wilbur exclaims, thrashing his arms and legs, like a two year old who didn't get their way.

"Wilbur, stop!" Chamer says.

"No! I have to go!" Wilbur says, his eyes are starting to fill with tears.

"Wilbur, if you fall, you could die." Chamer says.

"No!" Wilbur says.

"No what?" Chamer asks, getting more annoyed.

"No!" Wilbur cries.

"What?" Chamer exclaims.

"No!" Wilbur says, as he calms down. "We have to find him!"

"Wilbur, no one can survive. I am sorry. I really am." Chamer says, letting go of Wilbur.

"He _did_ survive! I'm still here! I'm here, right? Can you see me?" Wilbur asks, grabbing Chamer's hand and placing it on his chest. "I am here!"

"Wilbur, are you ok?" Chamer asks, starting to get worried. "Maybe you should lie down."

Wilbur bolts off of the bridge and starts running around, trying to find a path leading downwards. Suddenly, Wilbur looks almost different, as if his colour has faded.

"What just happened?" Wilbur asks, examining himself, making sure he's all there.

"You look faded." Chamer says.

"Oh no." Wilbur says. He finds an unsteady path leading downwards. Wilbur disappears for a few moments, then comes back. "We have to find Lewis, now!"

They follow a rocky path. They go into the mist. They almost lose their footing. They come to an area where the mist is gone. There's a river with rushing waves hitting rocks.

"Why do you look faded?" Chamer asks.

"Find Lewis now, explaining later." Wilbur says. He jumps to the shore, in search for Lewis. He could be anywhere, but he's not dead...yet.

Then, Wilbur spots something laying motionless on the shore. It's Lewis. Wilbur runs to his future dad's side. Lewis is unconscious and it doesn't look like he's breathing.

"Is he...dead?" Chamer asks, putting her hand over her mouth.

"No." Wilbur says, putting pressure on Lewis's chest, trying to start his breathing. It works.

Lewis turns on his side, coughing up water.

"Lewis, you're alive!" Wilbur exclaims, his colour returning. He hugs Lewis tightly.

"I won't be if you don't let go." Lewis says, through gasps of air.

"Sorry." Wilbur lets go.

"Are you hurt?" Chamer asks.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna be ok." Lewis says.

Everyone stands up, but Lewis immediately falls, crying out in pain. He tightly holds on to his right leg.

"Are you ok?" Wilbur asks, going on his knees.

"Do I _look_ ok?" Lewis asks, through gritted teeth.

"We need to get you out of here." Chamer says, putting Lewis' right arm around her shoulders. Wilbur puts Lewis's left arm around his shoulders. Together, they stand.

"Now, to get out of here." Wilbur says, looking up to the mist.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Reviews make me happy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is, chapter 18! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!**

**P.S. This takes place in 2038**

A few days had passed and Franny is ready to kill Cornelius. He had promised Franny again and again that Wilbur would return home safely in a matter of days, but he's not here and a matter of days has passed.

Cornelius has been doing his best to keep away from Franny. He knows that if Franny finds him, she'll consult him. If she consults him, he'll try to make her calm, or at least calmer, but he knows, he'll say the wrong thing and only make matters worse. He suspects that staying out of Franny's way until Wilbur gets home is the best thing to do.

"So, where's Wilbur now?" A familiar voice asks.

Cornelius, in his lab flinches. The lab was not the best choice of all hiding places in the house.

"You know, it's bad for you to be pregnant and climb stairs." Cornelius says, hoping Franny will leave. He should know her better by now.

"Where's Wilbur?" Franny asks again.

"I-in Mexico. You heard Dad yell it out." Cornelius says. He's still kicking himself about telling the family about Wilbur. He should have known someone would yell it out, but Franny would somehow find it out. She has her sources.

"I am aware of that! Where in Mexico and how do we bring him back?" Franny demands.

"We can't...bring him back." Cornelius says, wishing Franny would just leave him alone.

"But he will come back?" Franny asks, sounding almost sad.

"Yes, I was with Wilbur. I know what happens. It'll all work out in the end. Wilbur will be coming home soon, I can promise you that." Cornelius says.

"How? You can't see Wilbur." Franny says, sounding less and less angry.

"Oh, just a feeling." Cornelius puts his hand to his sore right leg.

"I hope you're right. I hope nothing bad has happened." Franny says, tears entering her eyes. Franny runs to Cornelius and puts her arms around him. He does the same. They stay like that for a while, safe in each other's arms.

"I just want him to be safe. I don't want anything bad to happen to him." Franny sobs.

"I know, it'll be ok. He'll be home safely." Cornelius soothes her.

Franny briefly pauses. "He doesn't use the time machine again, does he?"

Cornelius freezes. He can't tell the truth. Franny just calmed down. He has to lie to her. It would only be a white lie. For the best.

"No..." Cornelius says.

Franny lets go of her husband, but has her hands firmly on his shoulders. She look at him straight in the eyes. Her glare burns through Cornelius. He looks down and away from Franny. He feels almost childish doing this.

"Where does he go?" Franny asks.

"To...the future." Cornelius mutters, hoping Franny doesn't hear him.

"Does he get hurt?" Franny asks.

"Well, not badly, but I will make sure that he doesn't leave this house when he gets back." Cornelius promises. "The garage will be off-limits and I'll make sure Carl watches his every move. He will not be going to the future anytime soon."

Franny looks satisfied with his answer. "Good." She turns and begins to walk down the stairs. Cornelius can't tell if that was a good 'good' as in she's happy or a bad 'good' as in not believing him and wanting to leave. There's only one way to find out.

"I love you!" Cornelius calls after her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Franny says, smiling.

Cornelius knows she must be joking about that. He shrugs it off and begins thinking of how to prevent Wilbur from ever escaping and going to the future. Everyone will have to be on the lookout for him and anything suspicious, but he doesn't want the family to be overprotective. Wilbur would never be able to stand that. Perhaps an invention can help, but what? Then, it hits him. A truth ray. One hit and the truth will come out. Now he'll always know when Wilbur is lying about going to the future or past.

He runs downstairs, in search for Carl's assistance.

**Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I posted! Whoo! Ok, it may seemed rushed, simply because I wrote it quickly. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!**

Finally. They're finally here. The village where this whole adventure started. Wilbur quickly finds the time machine. Chamer still thinks it's not possible to travel through time.

Suddenly, something in front of Chamer appears. She jumps back, holding onto Wilbur's arm.

"It's just a time machine." Wilbur smiles.

The top opens and Wilbur hops in, taking the front seat, leaving Lewis and Chamer crammed in the back. Wilbur presses some buttons and the time machine comes to life. People around them stop, jaws dropped. The time machine heads for the sky, higher and higher, then light forms around it.

"What is happening?" Chamer asks, panic stricken.

"You'll see." Wilbur glances at Chamer over his shoulder.

The light surrounds the time machine, then it fades. Chamer presses her face against the window, taking everything in.

"Told ya we were from the future." Wilbur smiles.

Chamer doesn't respond. Suddenly, she's filled with a single question, "What is that?"

Wilbur sighs, almost regretting taking her. He always answers her, though. "Flying car, monorail, bubble travel."

"Wilbur, why did you take me here?" Chamer asks, still gazing out of the window.

"You're safe now. No sacrifices, no worries, no wondering how to survive. This is the good life. I'm sure my parents will let you stay with me as long as you want." Wilbur says.

Lewis stays silent. He decides not to bore anyone with a list of what can go wrong.

"Lewis, I'm sure we can find you a costume or something so no one will recognize you." Wilbur says.

"No, it's ok. I kind of want to go home. I'm getting homesick." Lewis says. That wasn't a lie just to escape another possible adventure. He is starting to miss his parents. He has some inventing to catch up on as well.

"Oh." Wilbur says disappointedly. "That's fine. I bet grandma and grandpa are getting worried about you, anyway."

Wilbur begins to press some more buttons, and more light comes over the time machine. This place looks different. Rectangular buildings clutter the smoggy sky and noisy cars zip around.

"This looks different. I do not like it." Chamer says, looking everything but excited out of her window.

"Yeah, this is where Lewis lives, but don't worry, he'll fix it." Wilbur smiles, knowing what Lewis will accomplish.

Wilbur gracefully lands the time machine in front of Lewis's house. Lewis looks nervous.

"It's Bud and Lucille, remember? They won't punish you." Wilbur reminds Lewis.

"I guess you're right." Lewis gives Chamer and Wilbur a quick hug and carefully gets out of the time machine. His leg still hurts. He waves goodbye as the time machine lifts off to its final destination. Lewis goes over to the front door and turns the knob. It's unlocked. He feels relieved. He hopes he can act like he was in his lab the whole time.

"Lewis Robinson, where have you been?" Lucille demands.

Lewis turns around to see his mother looking down angrily. This has got to be the first time Lucille has been angry.

"Look at you! You're...tanned? Why are you limping?" Lucille asks.

"I-I was working in my lab..." Lewis trails off.

Suddenly, Lucille looks like her normal happy self. "Good for you! Now, you need to be careful while inventing. You never know what may happen."

Lucille leaves Lewis dumbstruck. That was it? Being gone for days, and nothing? No punishment or even a lecture. Lewis smiles, then heads up to his lab.

* * *

Wilbur carefully lands the time machine and hops out, carefully looking around to make sure no one spots him. He helps Chamer get out, then he puts his index finger to his lips and goes to the garage. If anyone should see him first, it should be Carl.

The garage door quickly opens and there, standing directly behind the door is a shaky Carl.

"What took you so long?" Carl exclaims. "Everyone's been worried sick about you, especially your mom! She's ready to kill your dad any second now!" Carl gasps when he sees Chamer. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"Carl, she can hear you. Her name is Chamer. She was a spy, but I saved her. She has to stay here until she can take care of herself." Wilbur explains. "I'll teach her everything about the future, and then she can live on her own, like a normal person. We'll go to school together and no one will know she's from the past."

"I know, you know and she knows!" Carl puts his hands to his head. "This definitely tops the invisible cow incident!"

"You gotta admit, that _was_ pretty funny." Wilbur smirks.

"Stop smiling! This is serious!" Carl exclaims, throwing his arms in the air.

"Now, we act like Chamer is from here, she can be an exchange student from North Montana. Almost the same thing that we did with Lewis." Wilbur explains, trying to hide his smile.

"Don't you remember what happened with Lewis? He almost got adopted and a bowler hat killed me!" Carl cries.

"What are the odds of that happening again?" Wilbur shrugs and smiles.

"Low, but something else will go horrible wrong, you'll get blamed for it, shift the blame to me, we'll fight and then we won't talk..." Carl rants on.

"He always gets like that." Wilbur says, grabbing Chamer by the wrist and taking her to the travel tube. "Follow me." Wilbur goes under the travel tube and shoots upwards. Chamer follows, screaming the second her feet leave the ground.

"And don't come crying back to me when your plan blows up in your face!" Carl ends his rant. He turns to see that Wilbur and Chamer have already left. Carl crosses his arms like a young child. It's hopeless to get Wilbur to listen.

* * *

Wilbur and Chamer are safe from Franny in Wilbur's room. Franny will probably attack Wilbur when she finds him, for being away for so long and breaking so many rules, but why have rules if you can't break them?

"Ok, I need the right lines to say to Mom." Wilbur paces in his room, his hand on his chin. "She'll want to hurt me. Maybe: Mommy, I'm really, really sorry for being bad. I wuv you."

Chamer gives Wilbur a sarcastic glance.

"Hi, Mom, I'm home, I know, I'm grounded." Wilbur says, then pauses. "Wow, I get grounded a lot."

"Maybe you need to listen more." Chamer says.

"No, I don't need to listen more, people have to understand that I break rules." Wilbur says. "Every kid breaks rules, it's like an unwritten law, you know."

"Actually, I do not know." Chamer says quietly.

Wilbur stops pacing. "You don't have a mom?"

"I do not have a family." Chamer says.

"Who brought you up?" Wilbur asks.

"I had a family, but something bad happened, but I do not remember, then we got separated. I was on the streets, but my partner took me in. He promised me if I worked with him, fooling people for money, he would give me money and take care of me." Chamer bites her lip and pauses. "I trusted him, but look now! He has left me when I needed him the most!"

"Chamer, I'm sorry." Wilbur says, looking down, then his head shoots up, his eyes bright. He just got an idea. "I have an idea! I know exactly what to do!"

"What?" Chamer asks, smiling a bit.

"Ok, why don't we-" Wilbur gets cut off by a familiar voice.

"Wilbur Alex Robinson!"

"Who is that?" Chamer asks.

"My mom." Wilbur squeals in fear. "And she doesn't sound happy."

**Hoped you enjoyed it! The part with Lewis not getting grounded may be a bit confusing. He didn't get grounded because I've tortured him enough. So, yea, please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh, my gosh! It's chapter 20! I don't think I've ever written 20 chapters for anything! Whoo! Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy!**

"I'm so glad you're safe." Franny says, holding Wilbur in a tight hug.

"Mom...I can't...breathe." Wilbur says, trying to escape from his mom.

"I was so worried!" Franny says, kissing Wilbur's forehead.

"Mom, not in front of my friend!" Wilbur says, feeling embarrassed.

Franny lets go of Wilbur. She hadn't noticed Chamer.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Franny, Wilbur's mom. What's your name?" Franny asks, smiling sweetly.

"Chamer." Chamer answers.

"What a lovely name! Are you going to stay the night?" Franny asks.

Wilbur gives Franny a confused glance, then, glances at the window. The sun is already setting! There goes Wilbur's plan.

"Yes, she is." Wilbur finally answers.

"Oh, that's great!" Franny clasps her hands together. "I'll get the spare sheets."

"Actually, Mom, I think it would be fun if we camped out in the backyard." Wilbur says.

Franny is the one that looks confused now. Wilbur had never shown an interest in camping- ever.

"Alright, if you're sure." Franny says. "Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Why don't you should Chamer around?"

Wilbur nods, then takes Chamer by the wrist. Wilbur quickly shows the family in about twenty seconds. The last person they need to meet is Cornelius. They go to the lab doors, but they're locked.

"Hmm...he's probably in his lab, working on some new invention." Wilbur says.

"Oh, then we should not disturb him." Chamer concludes.

"Yeah, but let's go anyway." Wilbur says. Chamer is about to protest when Wilbur pulls something out his pocket. It's the size of an MP3 player and looks like a television remote. He pressed a button on it and the door makes a clicking sound.

"Dad's greatest prototype I've stolen yet." Wilbur grins, stroking the invention.

Wilbur opens the doors with Chamer closely following.

"Hey, Dad, can we come in?" Wilbur asks.

"I think you answered that yourself." Comes the response.

Wilbur leads Chamer up the steps. At the top of the stairs stands Cornelius, as if he's been expecting them. When Chamer sees Cornelius, her jaw drops.

"Lewis is my dad." Wilbur quickly adds in.

"But..." Chamer puts her hand to her forehead in confusion.

"Yeah, I get confused, too." Cornelius smiles. "Just go with it."

At that moment, a small beep is heard, then Franny's voice. "Guys, dinner's ready."

Wilbur smiles. He puts his arm around Chamer's shoulders and asks, "Are you good at dodging?"

"I guess so, why?" Chamer answers.

"You'll have to wait and see." Cornelius says.

The dinning room is filled with questions for Chamer. Wilbur has to answer all of them. He gets worried, wondering the the answers sound the same from when Lewis was with them. No one takes not of it, so, Wilbur relaxes a bit. Everyone starts to quiet down. It goes quiet, too quiet.

Wilbur nudges Chamer. "This is why I asked you about dodging."

Wilbur takes a piece of pepperoni from his pizza and throws it at Franny. The grease makes it stick to her face. Franny glares at Wilbur, but he motions towards Gaston.

"So, you wish for a rematch." Franny says, leaping onto the table.

Everyone smiles, knowing what will happen next.

"Yeah, cone on Franny!" Art cheers.

Gaston gives a hateful glance to Art. Art gets pepperoni flung at him. Soon, a civil food fight begins.

Wilbur and Chamer laugh together as they dodge airborne pizza toppings.

"Wilbur, Chamer, join our alliance." Laszlo says, across the table.

"Together, we're gonna kick butt!" Tallulah exclaims.

Wilbur and Chamer nod. Soon, the alliance grows until everyone is against Gaston. Soon, Gaston gives up. It's too hard to fight the family alone. The food fight ends, making the Awesome Alliance (Wilbur chose the name) the winner.

"So then, Lewis got captured by the Bowler Hat Guy, so Carl and I had to save him." Wilbur says, sitting on the grass outside.

"Is that really what happened?" Chamer asks.

"Yes, well, sorta..." Wilbur trails off.

"Sorta?" Chamer asks.

"Ok, so I _kind_ of stretched the truth." Wilbur smiles.

"How far?"

"Well, I didn't rescue the world from evil mutant zombies...but the one part of that is true: I'm not scared of anything."

At that moment, a strange shape is seen. A shadow of some sort. Wilbur yelps in fear, but Chamer thinks it's a scream.

"What are you two doing out here?" Franny asks. "You'll get sick! Now get inside the tent!"

Wilbur and Chamer obey. Wilbur didn't want to use the tent, so Chamer would feel more at home.

"Ok, have sweet dreams, you two." Franny says, sitting on the outside of the tent. "And Wilbur, if you hear anything scary, come right inside, same with you, Chamer."

"Mom, we're fine." Wilbur says.

"Ok, goodnight." Franny says, leaving.

Chamer looks down. She's thinking about something, and it's making her sad. Wilbur knows why.

"So, I was thinking..." Wilbur starts. "Maybe tomorrow, we can go back to Maya."

Chamer looks surprised. "Why? I like it here. I already like your family, I really do."

"That's just it. It's my family. I have a family." Wilbur searches for the right words. "And you need one too."

"But I do not have one." Chamer says, looking sad again.

"I know, but you once had a family and I'm sure they're somewhere in Maya. Maybe we could find them for you." Wilbur says. He's aware that if Chamer decides to stay in Maya, he would never see her again.

"You would do that for me?" Chamer asks.

Wilbur nods.

"We will go in the morning." Chamer decides, looking much happier.

Wilbur nods, giving a weak smile.

**There you have it! Chapter 20! Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I updated in the same day! How awesome! Thanks for the review! Enjoy!**

Wilbur wakes up, catching his breath. He looks around. The sun is lighting up the tent. Beside Wilbur is Chamer, sleeping soundly. Wilbur calms himself. It was only a dream. It was something about clones and evil robots, but that can't happen. It was only a dream.

Wilbur takes in a deep breath as he looks at Chamer. This will be his last day with her. He wishes she could stay. He wants to kick himself for suggesting that she should find her family.

Chamer stirs, then awakes. She looks excited with a big smile on her face. Her eyes are bright and excited. "Wilbur, this is it? Today is that day!"

"Yeah, I know." Wilbur says, trying to share her happiness. Does she not realize they won't see each other again? Wilbur exists the tent. "Come on, let's go inside and eat."

"No, I cannot. I am too excited!" Chamer jumps around happily. Wilbur had never seen Chamer like this. She must be the happiest girl in the world right about now.

"Then let's get to the time machine." Wilbur says.

He and a bouncy Chamer go the front of the house. He gets inside of the time machine he left on the front lawn from yesterday. Chamer hops inside, hardly sitting still. Wilbur sighs, then presses a button. The time machine comes to life and they go into the sky. Swirling light goes over the time machine and then, they're in Maya.

"So, where was the last time you saw your family?" Wilbur asks, in almost a monotone voice.

"I cannot remember. Maybe if you keep moving, I will see something familiar." Chamer responds, not reacting to the sadness in Wilbur's voice.

After driving and a bit of stalling from Wilbur, Chamer notices something. An oddly shaped tree. The tree is half uprooted, but it somehow looks sturdy. Wilbur lands the time machine and turns it invisible.

Chamer excitedly jumps out of the time machine and looks around. She races around, taking in everything, looking almost like a little girl.

"Yes, I remember that tree!" Chamer points to the tree. She finds a faded dirt path and follows it. "I lived near here. Maybe my family is still there."

Wilbur follows Chamer. Chamer twirls down the path joyfully. She stops at one part. There isn't much foliage here. Some trees were cut down. She puts her hand to her head, remembering something. Wilbur hopes she's deciding to change her mind and going back to the future.

"I remember." Chamer says. "I remember what happened to my family. We lived here, but a jaguar attacked. We got separated."

"Was your family...alright?" Wilbur asks.

"I do not know. We were separated." Chamer says.

Chamer keeps leading Wilbur down the path. Chamer is starting to walking slower and slower as if each step brings something back. She hears terrified screaming, but no one but Wilbur is around her. Faded people are running from something, but what?

Chamer turns a corner and stops. Wilbur almost runs into her.

"I remember." Chamer whispers.

"What happened?" Wilbur asks.

"A jaguar." Chamer whispers.

Wilbur's stomach churns. He doesn't want to think of what might have happened to Chamer's family.

"Was the jaguar big?" Wilbur asks.

"Wilbur, I do not want to think of it." Chamer says.

"Was it big?"

"Yes."

"Black and even darker spots?"

"Yes."

"A very dark patch over its right eye?"

"Yes." Chamer turns to face Wilbur. "How do you know."

Wilbur points a shaky finger to the remaining foliage. Out from behind a bush leaps a big black jaguar. Its muscles ripple under its dark coat. The jaguar roars, its voice shaking the ground. It takes a step forward that rattles the earth beneath its massive paw. It licks its lips and takes another step forward, its tail moving from side to side. Then, it lunges forward.

**Oh my gosh! What will happen next? Please review!**

**P.S I think this is might be third last chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I updated yay, but second last chapter :( Thanks for all of my reviews! Enjoy!**

Wilbur pushes Chamer out of the way. She safely lands on the ground, but he jaguar lands on Wilbur. Its massive paws push Wilbur down, knocking the wind out of him. The jaguar lifts a paw with its claws unsheathed, ready to strike Wilbur. Wilbur closes his eyes and turns his head, ready for the blow. He doesn't get touches. The jaguar roars, getting off of Wilbur. He turns to see Chamer with a branch she found on the ground. The branch doesn't look sturdy enough to hold anyone, but when she strikes the jaguar with it, it whimpers and moves away.

Wilbur gets to his feet. Chamer goes in front of him and hits the jaguar again. The jaguar shakes its head, looking angrier than before. It lets out another roar and strikes the branch with an unsheathed paw. The branch breaks in two.

"What do we do now?" Chamer asks.

"Ok, first of all, don't panic." Wilbur says. "Then uh...then we give it some milk."

"Wilbur!" Chamer exclaims.

"Well, if we give it enough milk, it should fall asleep."

"Do we _have_ milk?"

"No but...what did you do when you saw the jaguar?"

_People screaming run by. A large black animal roars, baring its razer sharp teeth. Chamer stands speechless and motionless._

_"Chamer, move!" A woman calls to her._

_Chamer doesn't move._

_The woman grabs Chamer by the wrist. "We have to get out of here!"_

_"Mom, I'm scared." Chamer says._

_"Don't be. Whatever happens, remember that I love you." Chamer's mother says. "Can you do that?"_

_Chamer nods. Suddenly, the jaguar lunges for Chamer's mother. Its leg hits Chamer, knocking her back. Her head strikes a rock, making everything go black._

"I remember." Chamer says.

"What did you do?" Wilbur questions.

"I got knocked out." Chamer says.

"Ok, well, I like the milk idea better." Wilbur says.

"Wilbur, this is not the time to be funny!" Chamer exclaims.

"I'm trying to make light of the subject! We're about to be clawed to death by a jaguar!" Wilbur exclaims.

"I love you." Chamer quickly blurts out.

"What?" Comes the response.

"I love you." She says again. "Whatever happens, remember that I love you. Can you do that?"

"Yes." Wilbur says, holding onto Chamer's hand. If this were a movie, it would be at the part when the heroes get killed.

The jaguar roars, then gets ready to lunge. Its muscles tighten, ready to spring, but it gets distracted when it hears yelling. Then, a spear lands in the ground, sticking up. The jaguar looks just as confused at Wilbur and Chamer.

Two men come running to the jaguar, waving their arms. The first man has a spear that he's threatening the jaguar with. The jaguar backs up, then eventually leave.

"Thank you, thank you for saving us." Chamer says.

"It was nothing." The man says.

Wilbur can't help but feel a bit jealous. The man is talk, dark and handsome.

The man looks a bit confused at Chamer. "Have we met?"

"Not that I know of." Chamer answers.

"What is your name?" He asks.

"Chamer." She answers.

The man's face brightens up. "Ghanan, come here!"

The second man comes running up to the first one. "What is it, Tohil?"

"It is Chamer." Tohil says, smiling.

Ghanan looks stunned. "Chamer! Chamer it is really you!" He pulls her into a hug.

"Personal...space..." Chamer mutters, clenched in Ghanan's arms.

"Do you not remember us?" Tohil asks.

"I am sorry, I do not. Should I?" Chamer asks.

"Chamer, I am your brother, he is your brother." Tohil says.

Then, it clicks. Chamer's face brightens up. She hugs her long lost brothers.

"We thought the jaguar got you." Ghanan says.

"No, I am fine, but Mother, is she alright?" Chamer asks.

Tohil and Ghanan exchange glances. "Maybe you should come with us."

Chamer turns to Wilbur. She looks confused and uneasy. "Wilbur, this is it. This is where it all ends."

"No, it doesn't have to be. You found your long lost family. You can become part of mine now. You can stay in the future forever and no one would know you're from here." Wilbur says.

"Wilbur, do you love me?" Chamer asks.

"I already said that." Wilbur says.

"Tell me, yes or no. Do you love me?" Chamer asks.

"Yes." Wilbur says, wondering where Chamer is going with this.

"Then let me go." Chamer says. "This is where I belong. You belong in the future. I will always love you."

Wilbur looks hurt, but he nods in understanding. He knew that deep down inside it wouldn't work out. Long-distant relationships and relationships with someone from the past never work out.

Chamer puts her arms around Wilbur, and Wilbur does the same. Chamer kisses him, then lets go.

"Goodbye, Wilbur. I will never forget you." Chamer says, walking away with her brothers.

"Neither will I." Wilbur smiles, walking back to the time machine. "Who could forget you? You've changed me for good."

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I kind of got the last lines from the song For Good from Wicked. Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here it is...the last chapter. I can't thank everyone enough for reviewing, it helps me so much! So, this is it. Enjoy!**

Chamer walks with her brothers leading. She's in the middle of them, holding their hands like a young child. They come to a hut with two other children playing around it. They turn to face Chamer.

"Your sister is home." Tohil says.

The two children run up to Chamer, hugging her legs. Then, two other people come out of the hut. A man and a women. They run up to Chamer.

"My girl, my little girl, you have returned." The woman says, holding Chamer close to her.

"I was never scared." Chamer says.

"I know, I know." The woman says. "You are warm, you are here and you are alive."

"Tell me, how did you get here?" The man asks, putting his warm hand on Chamer's shoulder.

"I met two boys, and they helped me." Chamer begins.

* * *

When Wilbur goes into the front room, Franny stands there, her arms folded across her chest.

"Wilbur Alex Robinson, you're in big trouble!" Franny scolds.

Cornelius walks into the front room. "Franny, let me handle it."

Franny nods and leaves. Wilbur gulps, he's in for it now.

"Wilbur, you stole the time machine- twice, you almost messed up the space-time continuum, fell in love with a girl almost one thousand years older than you and," Cornelius pauses. "you saved her life and took her back to her family."

"So, I'm not in trouble?" Wilbur asks.

"Not by me, but your mom and teacher might have a different idea." Cornelius smiles.

"Dad." Wilbur says. "I miss her."

"I know, but you two have very different lives. You have to keep moving forward, even when it gets hard, and who knows, you might see her again someday." Cornelius says.

Wilbur feels a bit better and smiles. "Who knows? I have a time lab I can break in to."

"Then I'll have to ground you." Cornelius says.

"You never know, maybe the next time I steal the time machine, I'll save some more people." Wilbur says.

"You'll never learn, will you?" Cornelius asks, walking to the lab with Wilbur at his side.

"That...is an excellent question." Wilbur says.

**I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review.**

**P.S If you haven't seen my profile, I'm making a sequel!**


End file.
